When ninja's go to Hogwarts as wizards
by TheRainWolf
Summary: The Konoha ninja's go to Hogwarts to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament, and they're not allowed to tell anyone that they're ninjas. Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

In Konoha

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and looking around making sure no one else was there. When she saw no one she took out a bottle of Saka and was about to open it when her door flew open.

"Tsunade-sama! There's a guest here to see you. And he says it's impotent. Do you wish to see him?" Tsunade's young assistant said as she walked in the room. Tsunade sighed and put her Saka back in her hiding place _'Guess that will have to wait for another day' _she thought as she looked at her assistant.

"Yes Yes, send him in" The assistant bowed and left the room, she then returned after a few minutes Behind her followed an old man. His beard was white and was long; he wore a hat on that was longer or bigger then his head and most lay on the back of his head, a wizard's hat. He wore a robe that was navy in color but was big and looked to be two sizes to much for the old wizard. Tsunade smiled as she saw her old friend, her assistant closed the door on her way out. "It is good to see you again my friend" Tsunade then leaned over and gave him a hug then sat back down in her seat. "So what brings you here?"

"I would have liked to come here on more of a friend visit but it seems that work has gotten very busy of a last" The old man said as he held on to his cane.

"Yes I know what you mean" Tsunade looked at the three huge piles of paper stacked on her desk and let out a heavy sigh.

"I have come here to ask for a favor"

"And what is this favor?" The Houkage questioned

"If you remember in my last letter I wrote, I was telling you about the Tri Wizard tournament." Tsunade shock her head as a yes. "Well it seems that one school, Beauxbatons, is unable to attend due to some test results or something. But that's not why I'm here. I am here to ask if your top wizards could attend the Tournament." Even though the two were old friends the old man still didn't know that Konoha was filled with Ninja's not wizards, Tsunade had told him that her 'wizards' used wand less magic.

"Hmmmmm...Well this would give them something to do" Tsunade thought aloud. "What would they have to do?" she asked looking back at the wizard.

"Well, your students would come to Hogwarts for the time of one full length school year, you would come as well, and those who are the age of 17 and above could enter in the tournament, but only one student from each school is chosen and the names are chosen by the goblet of fire." The old man said as he stroked his long white beard.

"Well that sounds fun" she said smiling, then her smile turned in to an evil grin "Would they have to wear uniforms" she asked as she stood up.

"Yes." Was his reply as Tsunade walked over to him. Her grin become wider as she laughed evily in her head.

"Well then you have yourself a third school" She shook his hand and the deal was set. "When do we need to be at Hogwarts" She asked as she led him to the door, all of while having a grin on her face.

"Be there in about a month's time" She bowed to him as he left, she then returned to her desk as her assistant reentered the room.

"Bring me my 11 favorite ninjas" Tsunade told her as she leaned back in her chair and smiled an evil smile.

"Ai." Was the assistants reply as she left the room.

After about 20 min. there was a loud voice outside of the door. Her assistant opened the door a little. "Houkage-sama, they are here do you wish for them to come in?"

"Yes send them..." she was cut off as a blonde boy burst into the room.

"Old Hag, you better have a good reason for sending ANBU to come and get me!!!I was eating my favorite type of Ramen!" The blonde said as he walked over to the 5th Houkage.

"I'm sorry he just busted in, do you want the others as well?" Her assistant bowed as she apologized.

"Yes, send them in." Tsunade said as she rubbed her head. The other ninjas, now Chunin, entered the room. The girl with pink hair walked over to the blonde one and hit him on the head. The two then rejoined the group, with the blonde one mumbling something under his breath.

"Naruto, Sakura, Hinta, Kiba, Shino. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. Lee, Neji and Tenten you all are going on a mission. The mission will be in one mouth. You will be staying on the mission for the time of around one year, so don't pack lightly. You will not be given any new mission's during the next mouth. So go home and get lots of rest and start training more. You are dismissed for now, the day before we leave for the mission, I will be coming with you, come to my office to receive further information on the mission." The ninja's nodded and left the room. When she heard the door shut she sighed 'this is going to be a fast mouth and a slow year' she thought.

* * *

Sorry for any OOCness, aslo the old man if you couldn't guess was Dumbledore. Please R&R and please no flammers. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short. 

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

She was right in her thinking. The mouth flew by and it was soon the day before they would leave for the mission.

All the ninja's going on the mission were in Tsunade office, all except for Naruto and Hinta. The 9 chunin were talking while Tsunade was talking to her assistant. All of the ninjas were in pretty good moods all except for one brown haired white eyed boy.

"He better not be doing anything to my cousin" the boy said to the girl who was sitting on his lab. He was sitting in a chair while the brown haired-two bun-weapon master sat on his lap, leaning against him, her head rested on his chest, his hand on her shoulder.

"You worry too much, Neji. Naruto most likely overslept and made Hinta late." She said as she closed her eyes.

"For Naruto's sake I hope your right Tenten." Neji said as he laid his head on his fiancé's head. They were on the brim of sleep when the door flew open making a loud "BOOM" sound as it hit the wall causing the weapon master to jump but her head hit something, Neji's chin, this caused him to sneer in pain as his tongue started to bleed, her head had made him bite his tongue.

The two missing Ninja's entered the room, panting. After Naruto got a few hits on the head and some yelling in his ear, all the ninjas stood up and gathered in a line to face Tsunade who was sitting behind her desk.

"Since everyone is here we can get on with the mission info. First of all, you all must wear these" She motioned for her assistant to come in.

Her assistant came in holding a pile of clothes. "Tenten, Hinta, Ino and Sakura come here" Tenten let go of Neji's hand and walked up to Tsunade. Hinta, Sakura and Ino followed her. Tsunade handed each of the four girls a uniform. The four then went back to the line, Ino and Sakura still inspecting the green, red and blue clothes. The boys then went to Tsunade and received there own uniforms.

"Now we, as in you 11 and I, will be going to a school in Loudon called Hogwarts, to participate in the Tri wizard tournament." the 5th Houkage said.

Naruto then raised his hand. "Yes what is it Naruto?" she said in a mad-like voice

"Old women not if you haven't noticed but were ninja's not wizards?" Naruto said this as he put his hands behind his head. (AN-Hinta is holding his uniform)

"Yes I know but you will be going to this school in a disguise. We will be going to this school for one whole year, during this time you will be staying in tents. These tents are special tents and have enough room for three people to live in comfortable. Each of you will have to share a tent and you can choose any person you what. Now when you're in your tents you may wear what ever you want but once you leave the tent you have to wear your uniform. Those are your uniforms" She pointed to the clothes in each of the 11 ninjas hands "and you must wear them at all times when outside of the tent, got it!" The ninjas shock there head as a yes. "Now, since all of you are 18, except for Neji, Tenten and Lee who are 19, you will be able to join the tournament but only one of you will actually be able to compete in it. Since one student is chosen at random by what is called the goblet of fire, from each school. Now you will be one of two guest schools that will be there. There will be the Hogwarts, of coarse, school and the school of Drumstrang. You will be known as wizards who use wand less magic. Now I have talked to Dumbledore, the head of Hogwarts, and he has allowed you all to wear your headbands. Now if anyone asks about them tell them that it is the symbol of your school and it would be an insult to your school if you were to take them off. Also they all speak English so when we get there make sure you have a language transfer justo on your self, so you can understand what they are saying and so they can understand what you are saying. This is all the information that you need. Meet me here in my office tomorrow at dawn. And don't be late, for every min. you are late you have to do 100 pushups so if your 5 min. late you must do 500 pushups! Before you are dismissed I have a warning for you two" She pointed to Neji and Hinta. "I dont care what the reason is, i do not want you to use your Byakugan if you do, make sure that no one see's you, it will cause to much questions, which i do not wish to answer. You all are now dismissed" All the ninjas bowed and left the room to go finish packing.

That night in the Hyuuga compound Tenten lay awake on her fiancé's chest, she was so happy about tomorrow's mission that she couldn't fall asleep, she thought that Neji was asleep for his heartbeat was soft and in a normal beat, she listened to it. This usually put her to asleep but tonight it wasn't working. She lifted her left hand and started to draw circles on his chest with her finger, she didn't realize that his eyes came opened as she did so.

"Cant sleep?" He asked as he put his hand on her head and started to comb her hair with his fingers. She didn't stop making circles but now she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up Neji, I'm just so happy about going on the mission tom. I can't wait to see Loudon!" She placed her hand smoothly on his chest and closed her eyes, laying her head right above his heart. He stopped combing her hair and now his hand just rested on her head.

"Just try to get some sleep okay" he said in a soft tone.

"Okay" she was already falling asleep he smirked seeing how fast she could fall asleep. He kissed the top of her head and then joined her in the peacefulness of sleep.

* * *

Sorry for any OOCness. Please R&R and please no flammers. The next chapter will most likely be up by tomorrow. 


	3. Too early to be fighting

Sorry for the late update, i have no reason really just got somewhat lazy.

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short. 

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

"Come on Tenten! Time to get up" He nudged her shoulder. When they went on missions together and had to leave in the mourning, he would usually get up and let her sleep in, but he couldn't get out of bed. Her head never moved from his chest that whole night and it still laid there. His only choice was to wake her.

She, not ready to be waken, just burred her face deeper into his chest making a small 'Hn' sound. He let her sleep for 5 more min. and then tried to get her up again.

"Tenten, you need to get up. If were late we'll have to do pushups and I know you don't want to do them before we go to Loudon." With him saying 'Loudon' she woke right up and flew out of the bed and stared to get dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier???" Tenten said as she pulled her uniform top on. Neji climbed out of bed and started to get dress as well.

"Hn" was his reply as he pulled his pants up. The couple soon were dressed and, with there luggage in hand, left the Hyuuga Compound and headed towards Tsunade's office. To there surprise they were the last one's there. Naruto and Hinta had even beaten them. The thing that really surprised them was, by Tenten's watch, they were 20 min. early, seems like no one wanted to do the pushups. She and Neji went to wear Sakura and Lee was standing and put down there stuff.

"Hey Tenten" the pink haired girl said.

"Hey Sakura" Tenten smiled as she looked at her friend, she then noticed that someone wasnt there.

"Ummm...Hey Sakura. Where's Tsunade?" Tenten looked at Sakura as she asked her question.

"She's not here yet." Sakura let out a huge sigh "So why were you guys so late anyway, I would have thought that you two would have at least beat Naruto and Hinta here." Sakura asked as she sat down on one of her luggages. Tenten sat beside her on her own luggage.

"I overslept and _Neji _didn't wake me." Tenten said as she glanced at Neji.

Neji mumbled something under his breath that went like 'I did to try to wake you' but it was too early, the sun hadn't even come out yet, so he didn't fell like arguing.

"So how long have you two been here?" Tenten asked as she looked at Sakura and the self pronounced green beast of Konoha.

"We just got here about 10 minutes ago. Lee said that we should be late but I don't feel like doing anything youthful in the mourning." Tenten laughed as Lee started to talk about how youthful pushups were. Suddenly a loud "POOF" sound was heard and Tsunade appeared from the smoke.

"HEY!! What took you so long?" Naruto ran up to the 5th Houkage followed by Hinta. "We've been waiting here for…." Before he finished his sentence, he was pushed out of the way by Ino.

"Never mind you being late, what the beep is up with these uniforms!! The colors clash they don't even match a little bit!!!" Ino was very mad at what she had to wear.

Tenten hadn't even noticed what the uniforms looked like; she just put it on. She then looked at herself to see what they looked like. She was wearing a navy blue skirt that came past her feet; underneath she had royal blue shorts. She wore black shoes with green socks. Her shirt was green and the sleeves reached to her elbows, the sleeves ended in a cuff that was red, the bottom of her shirt also had a red strip. It was a sailor style shirt so it had that piece of cloth on her shoulders, it was a different shade of green from her shirt, at the edge of it was a red strip and the tie's color was blue. She then looked at Neji who was wearing something similar to her. Except he wore navy blue pants and had a dark green belt on. His sleeves were long sleeves though. Nothing else was different. The colors really didn't match at all.

"Well, you guys needed uniforms so I made them, never said they were fashionable." Tsunade said, she was wearing an all green robe with long sleeves and had a green wizard hat on her head. The lining of her hat and robe was navy blue and red.

"And what are we supposed to do in the winter!?" Ino said as she crossed her arms. Shikamaru stood beside her, but he thought it was too troublesome to stop her.

"Oh right that reminds me. Here is your winter wear and your tents." She gave us are winter wear and are tents, which were a scroll. I assumed that it was a summoning scroll. The winter wear included, for the girls, a pair of navy blue pants to put under there skirts, a pair of Green gloves that could be turned into mittens, a long sleeved shirt similar to the boys shirt, a green robe that was made of wool and came down past there feet, they also received a green, blue and red bared scarf. The boys only got thicker pants, a thicker shirt, and the same gloves, scarf and robe as the girls. Since everyone had to share a tent they all were in two people groups. Tenten with Neji, Naruto with Hinta, Ino with Shikamaru, and Sakura with Lee. Kiba, Shino and Choji were the only ones who had to share a tent with two other people. Neji's, Shikamaru's Naruto's and Lee's tents all had only one bed while the tent that Kiba, Shino and Choji shared had three.

"Now that everyone has there stuff then it's time we head for Hogwarts." Tsunade said to cheerfully for the time this early in the mourning.

* * *

Once again i am sorry for not updating this sooner. Thank you all for reading this, and i hope you enjoyed it. Next chap. will be up soon. During this week most likely. Please R&R. Also sorry for any OOCness. 


	4. Konoha arrives at Hogwarts

Thank you to AmiWuvsNeji, Princess of stroms and earthlover for reviewing, it makes me so happy that people acutally like my stories. And a special thanks to Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun who told me how to spell Hinata. I didnt even know that i was spelling it wrong.

I am also so very sorry for all of the spelling and grammer mistakes there may be in this chap.

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinata (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

Hogwarts

The Great Hall was filled with voices of wizards, young and old. At the Grffindor table one wizard was talking to two of her best friends about the so called Konoha users of "wand less" magic.

"I can't wait to see these Konoha wizards" The girl said, as she closed her book. The two other schools that were to compete in the tournament were coming that day and excitement was all over the school. It would only be a few minutes till the schools would enter the room.

"What's so great about these Konoha guys?" said the red haired boy who was sitting across from the brown haired girl.

"Yeah, what is so great about them?" The boy next to the red head said. The boy had black hair and had a scare on his forehead, he also wore round glasses.

"Truly Ron, Harry, you should have listened to the rumors. It was said that these Konoha guys used wand less magic. I believe that that is just absurd. You can not perform magic with out a wand. So I want to see them actually use wand less magic. I think there just big frauds." The curly burnet said as she opened her book again and turned to a page. "See here, right here" she put the book in front of Ron and Harry and pointed to the text in the book. "It clearly says right there that no magic can be performed with out a source, the source being are wands." She smiled feeling good at what she had said.

"Hermione you actually did research to see if they were telling the truth." Harry said as he handed the book to Hermione. She opened her mouth to respond but Dumbledore tapped his glass. The Great Hall fell quite, the few still talking quickly closed there mouths.

"I would like to welcome you all to the start of this New Year!" Dumbledore said, after which cheers were heard through out the room but were stopped once the old wise wizard began to talk again. "I am also honored that we will be having the Tri Wizard Tournament this year, and that one of the schools attending will be none other then the great Konoha Wizards who have come here all the way from Japan!"

The room broke out in a cheer, while back at the Grffindor table Harry and Ron heard Hermione whisper 'Frauds' under her breath. The two snickered. Then the room grew silent as the door's opened.

The school of Drumstrang entered, (AN: You all know how they enter, you know with them walking and the old guy banging his poll, I don't really feel like explaining it) After the school of Drumstrang took there seats at one of the two empty tables to the far left, everyone went quite as the doors opened again.

A blonde woman dressed in a green robe with a green hat entered the room. All eyes watched her as she went to the front of the room stopping in front of Dumbledore. She then turned around and looked at the door, she snapped her fingers and a green light appeared the ceiling changed from floating candles to leaves that just floated in mid air, the room was filled with a green light. Everyone stared at the women, she did nothing, and then she closed her eyes and then opened them with fierce and looked at the door. Everyone looked at the door and then, like a pin falling, figures raced out the doors, but they weren't on the floor, oh no. They were on the walls, 6 on the right side and 5 on the left side. The wizards/ninja's ran on the walls skillfully, when they got to the point that Tsunade was across from them, they jumped off the wall. One-by-One the ninjas from each side jumped of the wall and, with Kunai out, struke (AM: is that spelled right?) the ninja from the opposite side. First on the left side, Naruto jumped off the wall, at the same time on the right side Hinata jumped off. They meet blades right in front of Tsunade, they stayed looking at each other for about a min. then released there grip and feel to the opposite side of Tsunade that they had jumped off. (AN So Naruto landed on the right side of her and Hinata landed on the left) they then kneeled down were they stood, head down and there right arm, with kunai, held to the side and left hand on there knee. Then came Neji and Kiba (AN Akamaru,Is that how you spell his name?, is in Kiba's shirt), after the two landed came Sakura and Lee, then Shikamaru and Ino then the final pair jumped and meet then landed, that was Shino and Choji. But there was still one wizard/ninja on the right hand side. She was knelt down to the wall; she then, with a burst of energy, flew off the wall and was now in the air above Tsunade. She drew her hands back and raised them above her head, with doing this all of the kunai that the 10 people below were holding came in the air under the brown haired girl. She then thrusted her arms forward and the kunai went flying. They landed in the pathway, which Tsunade had come through, the kunai fell and struke the floor straight up, they were in a pattern, but what? Why it was the pattern of the leaf village. The brown haired girl smirked as she fell to the ground in front of her Houkage. When she landed he other 10 ninja/wizards rose up and bowed. The room was silent till Dumbledore rose up and started to clap. Then like a virus the rest of the students started to clap and cheer. The Konoha group sat down at the empty table.

The room becomes talkative and many different voices were heard. Along with the Konoha group, many of the people sitting around the brown haired girl said good job. On her left sat a boy with long brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail at the bottom.

"Good job Tenten" Said the boy who turned to her and smiled his very rare-only for Tenten-smile. She blushed and turned to him.

"Thank you Neji" Tenten said when she caught her breath, even though they had trained there entrance it was still hard work for the weapon mistress; she had to hold all of the charka strings on the kunai while she was running as well as the kunai. Dumbledore then rose from his seat.

"Now since all participants are here, we can begin are feast." He shouted as trays of food magically appeared in front of them. All the students ate, except for the Konoha group who just started at the weird looking food.

Naruto started to poke the food in front of him, it was a cheese burger. Still being Naruto and not really maturing over the last few years he stood up. The entire Konoha group looked at him, hoping he wouldn't embarrass them.

"HAY OLD MAN!!!" All went silent and every eye was on the blonde. The Konoha group all grew anime sweat drops as they knew there fears were coming true. Naruto walked over to Dumbledore, and started at him in the eyes. "WHAT IS THIS CRAP!!!?" He put the cheeses burger in front of the wizard. Naruto didn't feel stupid one bit. He wanted to know why they called stuff like that food. Dumbledore looked at the strange blonde haired blued eyed boy. He then burst into laughter. "HAY WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!!" Naruto yelled hearing the old man laugh at him.

"That is what you eat around here." The old man said while still laughing and soon the whole room was filled with laughter, Naruto still stood there like an idiot, till Tsunade came and pulled him by his collar back to his seat.

He sat down next to Hinata and mumbled 'good thing a brought my stash of ramen' his arms were crossed, and he was pouting. The rest of the Konoha tried the food but all grew green colored faces and just decied to eat when they got back to there tent. Even Lee wouldn't eat the food. After the feast, Hogwarts students went back to there rooms as the Drumstrang student's returned to there ship. The Konoha group went back to there tent's and started to cook there own food.

In the Grffindor common room all were in bed except Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Hermione was sitting on the couch with her face in a book. Ron and Harry passed her.

"Hey Hermione, why don't cha get some sleep. Me and Ron are going to sleep." Hermione just shock her head as a yes and begin to read her book again. The two boys walked up to there rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this. Please R&R and sorry for any OOCness and Grammer and spelling mistakes. 


	5. Neji and Tenten's little stunt

Wow, i udated this fast. LOL. Anyway thanks to all those who read this.

Answers and thank yous to some of the reviews thank you all so much for reviewing

Princess of Stroms- I am glad you like it

flourisheart- lol, heres more and thank you for correcting me on Londen

dreaming.sapphire- yes i get all my info from the movies. I have tried to read Harry Potter books but the truth be told, i cant really get into them, but i love the movies.

earthlover- lol, thank you and look i updated and it only took a day.

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

It was the next day, and the classes for the day were finally over. The three wizards, from before, were walking on the bridge. (AN you know the one that's over the water, it was shown in the 3rd movie)

"Hermione just give it up, they use wand less magic. You saw it for your self." The red head said as the burnet walked in front of him.

"Ron, that trick could have been by using mirrors or casting a spell before they entered, why do you think that the students never entered till after there teacher did." Hermione said, as she walked a little faster, the two boys ran to catch up to her, they then slowed there past.

"Well I guess you could be right" Harry said. All of a sudden Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked as he and Ron stopped as well.

"Look" she then motioned for them to look in front of them. "There's that girl that pulled the weapons"

In front of them stood Neji and Tenten. Tenten was bent forward and had her arms on the railing of the bridge and looked at the water. Neji was standing beside her, he was just leaning against the railing, he was facing the opposite way and his eyes were closed.

* * *

"Isn't it so pretty here" Tenten said as a smile spread across her face, the wind blow in her face as she breathed the clean air in.

"Hn," was the only reply Neji gave, without opening his eyes. "Tenten there's three wizards about 5 feet away from us; they just stopped and are now staring at us." He whispered only loud enough for Tenten to hear.

"Well let's give them something to stare at" she smiled.

"Ready?" Was all he said before they put there plan in action.

* * *

"Let's just go over and ask them to explain there mag…" Harry began to say but Ron cut him off.

"There falling!" Ron yelled as the girl and boy fell over the side of the bridge, not even trying to catch themselves. The three wizards ran over to where the two were standing. They saw no splashes in the water and saw neither of the two bodies. All three were looking over the edge.

"What cha looking at" said a girl who was behind them. Without even looking to see who asked the question Ron answered.

"These two wizards who come from that Japanese school, you know...umm" Ron asked as the three still looked at the water.

"Konoha?" said the female voice

"Yeah, and they just all of a sudden fell, over the edge and we can't find them."

"Did the boy have brown hair, and white pupil less eyes?"

"Yeah, did you see where they went?"

"Hmmmm…I…I do believe…Yes, yes I have seen the two, in fact I know where they are right now!" The three wizards turned around. "There right here!" Tenten smiled. She and Neji had used charka to walk under the bridge and then, in silence, got up on the other side of the bridge. The two now stood by the railing.

"How??? How did you two get there?" Harry asked, dragging his mouth back in place, it had dropped to the ground when he saw the two wizards/ninjas standing behind him.

Tenten waved her finger "Now, now. Does a great wizard revile her tricks?" She laughed and walked over to Hermione. "Names Tenten. Yours?" She held out her hand. Neji looked at her, very confused. Hermione shock Tenten's hand.

"My name is Hermione and I believe that you guys are just frauds saying that you can do wand less magic." Tenten, just smiled and thought 'well maybe not magic but'

"I'm Harry Potter" the black haired boy then pointed to the red head. "And this is Ron; it's a pleasure to meet you." The red head smiled and waved. Tenten waved too, not really knowing what to do. Neji was not looking at them, he was to busy looking at a tower to the right.

"And this _talkative_ dummy is Neji!" she smirked as she said talkative. Neji hadn't heard the comment and just replied with an 'Hn' Tenten ignored it and looked back at the three wizards.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked, pointing to Neji. Tenten looked at him as well.

"Neji what are you looking at anyway?" Tenten asked, Neji didn't look at her.

"Two people just went into a window in that tower." Neji said. The three wizard's eyes grow, 'how could he see that far?' they all thought. Tenten didn't really react since she knows his eye sight was very good.

"Did you see who they were?" Tenten asked

"Not really, let me get a closer look." He then turned all the way around, so the three wizards couldn't see his eyes. He then activated his Byakugan, luckily for Neji no one other then the three wizards behind him and Tenten were on the bridge. He then deactivated his Byakugan and clenched his fists. "I'm going to kill that idiot." He said as he darted away from the others.

"Guess Naruto will have a few new burses, guess I'll go make sure Neji doesn't kill the poor boy" Tenten rubbed the back of her head and was about to run away when Hermione said something.

"Hay Tenten, I want to see you use wand less magic" Hermione asked in a snippy tone. Tenten turned to face the trio

"I can't show you now but come by my tent tonight and I'll show you. Make sure that it's late so no one else will see. My tent number is 5. Bye" Tenten waved as she ran off towards the direction that Neji had went in.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this and i hope you like it. Please Review, i love to read reviews and it makes me soo happy when i get them. Sorry for any deep breath OOCness, spelling and grammer mistakes. 


	6. Showing Hermione some wandless magic

This took while to write. Anyway i tried to make this chap. longer, i hope its okay.

Ananamous- thank you who ever you are

raindancer20-thank you for your kind words

flourisheart- here is more, i tried to make it longer

anonymous- thank you and now i have a great proof reader who fixes my mistakes and all for nothin, she is to good to me.

'A'lusy- lol, i updated

pokenaru- i tryed to write this quickly but it still took about 4 hours, give or take a few hours.

LianaHyuuga - hey you took shika's line, lol. Sorry im troublesome. Tried to write a longer chap.

earthlover- thank you very much, i hope you like this chap.

Kuro neko- thank you for your luck.

I would like to make a very special thank you to AmiWuvsNeji for being my proof reader and fixing my mistakes.

I hope you all enjoy Chap. 6.

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

The day went by fast and before the three wizards know it, lights were being turned down and people were falling asleep.

"Harry where is your Invisibility Cloak?" Hermione said as the three got to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why do we need that?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry, who had run back to his room to get the cloak.

"Ron have you no sense? We're sneaking around we don't want to be seen and/or heard so be quiet." Hermione said as she glared at Ron.

"Can we go now, or are you two going to fight all night?" Harry said as he came back to the common room with his cloak over his shoulders.

The two wizards nodded and got under the cloak. The trio then walked out of Hogwarts and into the court yard where the Konoha wizards had there tents. All of the tents were a dark green and had a big number on the top.

"One, two, three," Ron began to read the numbers as they walked past the tents. "Four, Five! Here is five." The three then stopped in front of the tent that had a big 5 on the top.

* * *

Inside the tent, Neji and Tenten lay on the bed. Neji was under the covers and was attempting to go to sleep but was disturbed by Tenten's light. Tenten was reading a book which was labeled 'Idiots Guide to Magic' and since she couldn't read the book in the dark she had a light, which lay beside the bed on a night stand, on.

"Tenten, your three magic friends are here," Neji said as he looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Then I should let them in," Tenten giggled and pulled some Chakra strings and the tent door opened, exposing nothing. Tenten got up and looked out her tent and still saw nothing. She then turned back to Neji, who now had his eyes closed.

"I thought you said they were here?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji. Then a hand touched her on her shoulder and she let out a small scream.

"Tenten, shush, its us," Harry then removed his hand from Tenten's shoulder and took off the cloak exposing the three wizards.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Tenten gasped for air as she turned to the three wizards.

"Sorry" Harry said.

"Can we come in now?" Hermione said as she looked at Tenten.

"Ummm, yeah sure." Tenten then went back in the tent and once the three wizards were in, she closed the tent door. Neji turned on his side so he was facing the opposite way of which the wizards were in.

"Wow, this place is bloody awesome!" Ron said as he looked around the tent. It wasn't that big but had enough room for the two to stay in, peaceful. There was a small kitchen on the right side next to the entrance and beside it was a door which leads to the bathroom. Across from the bathroom was Tenten and Neji's bed, which Neji was currently laying in. And to the left was a small bookshelf which held about 20 books, next to the bookshelf was a big trunk that had a warning sign on it. The top was written in Japanese and the bottom was written in English, it said 'Tenten's stuff, touch and die. You have been warned.' The color scale for the room was mostly white, red, pink and green.

"Yeah, it's really nice in here." Tenten smiled as she looked at them. Neji was getting mad because of all the talking. The night before Tenten kept moving around in bed, which wouldn't have been that bad but she kept on kicking him and in not so nice places ether, so he got barely 10 to 20 minutes of sleep that night, so he was very tired and for him being tired is something that he didn't like.

"Hey Tenten who's in your bed?" Harry asked as he saw Tenten's bed.

"Oh, that's Neji. Who else would it be?" Harry and Ron both gasped as they heard this.

"You guys have to share a bloody bed together?" Ron asked

"Yeah what's the problem with that? Were engaged?" Tenten said this as if nothing was wrong.

"You're engaged?" Harry said still gasping.

"Harry, Ron. In Japan people are married a lot younger then they are in London. You guys should know this," Hermione said as she flicked her hair looking at the two boys.

"WOULD YOU 4 BLOODY beeping LEAVE ALREADY!!!" Neji yelled as he threw the sheets all the way over his head. Tenten threw her book, that she was reading, at Neji and it hit him straight on the head. He said or did nothing but grunt.

"Oh be quiet you're the one trying to sleep…..wait its nine so I guess it is our fault," Tenten laughed as she corrected her self.

"Guess we should go outside so I can show you some wand-less magic," Tenten smiled still not knowing what the heck she was going to do. The four went outside so they could let the Hyuuga sleep. Tenten knew that when he was tired that you should not mess with him.

"So what do you guys want me to do?" Tenten smiled as she looked at the three wizards, hoping that they wouldn't request her to do something too drastic.

"Cut the tree into 20 pieces," Hermione said as she pointed to a nearby tree.

'Ha, this will be easy' Tenten thought as she reached behind her back and was about to grab a few kunai when Hermione said something.

"Without using any weapons, you have to use your magic," Hermione said as she looked at Tenten, who just sighed.

'Guess I'll have to use my chakra strings' Tenten thought as she put her kunai back and put her hands in front of her. She then closed her eyes and moved her hands to her side lifting them above her head. She sent her chakra though her fingers and out to the tree, since the wizards weren't trained in seeing chakra, all they saw was Tenten raise her hands.

After a few minutes, Tenten opened her eyes and snapped her wrist. (A/N, No she didn't break her wrist) The tree that Hermione had pointed to, fell down in 20 evenly cut pieces. Tenten smiled.

"There you go, 20 even pieces," Tenten said as she crossed her arms, Ron and Harry then went over to the pieces and counted them.

"Yep, there are 20 here, Hermione," Harry said as Ron and him walked back to the two girls.

"Well, I guess you Konoha guys aren't frauds," Hermione said as she looked at Tenten and smiled. Tenten was about to say something but then a light from Tent 1 came on.

"Crap, Tsunade just woke up, you guys have to leave," The three wizards then put on Harry's cloak and went back into Hogwarts. Tenten then ran into her tent and jumped in bed, she got under the covers and quickly turned off her light but she wasn't quick enough because she heard footsteps coming closer to the tent. She then nudged Neji's shoulder.

"Neji, wake up," Neji looked at her with hate in his eyes; he wanted to go to sleep.

"What do you want? Why can't you leave me to sleep?" Neji said as he looked at her, about to close his eyes.

"Neji, Tsunade is coming and if she finds me, and only me, awake then I'll get in trouble. So I need your help to convince her to believe that we were doing something," Tenten said as she kept his eyes opened. Neji got what Tenten was saying, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You owe me." Neji said when he opened his eyes. He then rolled over and was now on top of Tenten; he bent his head down and started to kiss her, and then started to make out with her. Tsunade then opened the tent door to Neji and Tenten's tent.

"Why are you two…." She paused when she saw the two look at her from there bed. Neji was on top of Tenten with his hands on her now bare shoulders. Tenten's arms were at her side. Both of Neji and Tenten's shirt were on the ground and the two were just about to go farther. When

Tsunade walked in and interrupted them; they now looked at her with blind expressions. Tsunade closed her eyes and turned around.

"You two don't go too far, we don't need Tenten getting pregnant while we're here." Tsunade then waved her hand and left the tent, closing the door after her. Tenten let out a huge sigh as Neji rolled off her.

"Thanks Ne…Neji?" Tenten looked over to Neji who was already fast asleep.

"And you say I fall asleep fast." Tenten smiled as she kissed him goodnight and then laid her self on his chest, she felt his arm wrap around her. Not on his will but from instinct or more of a reaction. She would always lie on his chest when she went to sleep. She thought his chest was more comfortable then her pillow. Tenten feel into slumber that night with a smile on her face.

* * *

I hope you all like it. Please Review, i love reviews. Sorry for any OOCness. 


	7. No more wizard friends

Yes i have no school till monday, so im writting.

Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun- lol, thank you. But you should really thank AmiWuvsNeji for fixing the grammer mistakes, since shes the one who proof reads it now.

Zammy- yes she does owe him alot but he's to nice to ask for anything big.

liana hyuuga- lol, thanks. Shika's line is really funny to say. Once again tried to make this chap. long

pokenaru- no need to be sorry. I tried making it longer again.

I would like to make a very special thank you to AmiWuvsNeji for being my proof reader and fixing my mistakes.

I hope you all enjoy Chap. 7

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

"That lazy bum," Tenten said to her self as she walked through the hall ways of Hogwarts.

It was already the next day and today was when wizards had to write their names on a piece of paper and put it in the goblet of fire. Tsunade said to all the Konoha ninjas to put in their name or else, so Tenten was on her way to put her and Neji's name in the Goblet.

The only problem with this was that Tenten was completely lost and was now wondering around Hogwarts alone and lost. She saw many wizards in the hall which she could have asked if they could help her and tell her where this goblet of fire was, but her pride deprived her of doing that, so she just kept on looking. She was now mad, for she had been searching the halls for over 3 hours now.

"Hey Tenten!" A voice said behind her. Since Tenten was at her breaking point in anger she couldn't hold in the urge to scream.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT??!" Tenten yelled as she spun on her heals to see who had talked to her. She was about to yell some more at the person but then saw that the people who were behind her just so happened to be the three wizards, who now looked at her with dumfounded faces.

"OMG!! I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to yell at you," Tenten said as she bowed to the three wizards.

"Its okay, so why are you so mad?" Harry said as he smiled.

"Well it's because," Tenten smiled sheepishly and put her hand behind her head.

"I'm completely lost," Tenten said as she chuckled

"Where are you heading?" Hermione asked as she stepped in front of Harry and Ron.

"I was heading to the room where the goblet of fire is so I can put mine and Neji's name in it, but I got lost about 3 hours ago," Tenten laughed as she said it.

"We can show you where the room is," Hermione said since she know were the room was. The four then started to walk, with Hermione in front. After about 10 minutes of complete silence Ron spoke up.

"So why the bloody heck, are you putting in Neji's name and where's Neji?" Ron asked as he just then realized that Neji wasn't there.

"Well," She then laughed, remembering what had happened that morning.

_ Flash Back_

"_Come on Tenten wake up," Neji said as he shook her awake._

"_Why do I have to get it?" Tenten said as she sat up and looked at Neji, who was already awake and dressed._

"_You need to go and put our names in the Goblet of fire," He said as Tenten got out of bed and started to put her shirt on._

"_Why do I have to go and put in your name?" Tenten said as she put her skirt on._

"_Cause," Neji said as he walked over to her._

"_Cause why?" Tenten asked as he hugged her and brought his mouth close to her ear._

"_Cause you owe me," Neji whispered, his hot breath whisked against her ear, he then placed his lips on hers and kissed her. He then smirked and left the tent. Tenten stood there a few minutes trying to understand what just happened, and then it hit her._

"_HEY!!! He's just making me run his errand," Tenten said to her self out loud as she crossed her arms. And four hours later she ended up lost in Hogwarts._

_ End of Flash Back_

"Neji didn't feel so well this morning so I said I would put are names in," Tenten said still with a goofy smile on her face. She couldn't really tell the truth.

"We're here," Hermione said as she stopped walking and opened a door.

"Thanks," Tenten laughed a little as she walked over to the Goblet. She stepped into the circle that was around the Goblet. She tossed in two pieces of paper, one with her name and one with Neji's name on it. The paper was rather pretty; it was a light green and had a leaf in the middle.

She then walked back over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are you three not entering?" Tenten asked as she saw that the three had not went over to the goblet.

"We're not old enough to enter," Hermione said as she began to leave the room. Tenten, Ron and Harry followed her.

"So what do you guys do around here that's fun?" Tenten asked as she followed the three wizards, looking out the window. It was a nice day but clouds were forming, it still would be a few hours, like maybe about 6 hours, before rain fell.

"There's this sport called Quidditch, that Harry plays, but since its going to rain today, there's no game today," Hermione said as she paused and looked at out the window.

"Hermione it's not going to rain, the skies are clear and it's sunny," Ron said as he looked outside the window.

"Actually, Ron, Hermione's right, it's going to rain soon," Tenten said as she closed her eyes.

"How do you know that it's going to-" Ron started to say but was cut off.

"TENTEN!!!!!" A pink haired girl yelled as she ran up to Tenten, behind her was a girl with blonde hair and a girl with blue-like hair who had white eyes like Neji. The three girls wore the same outfit as Tenten, meaning them came from Konoha.

"Sakura what do you want?" Tenten said as she opened one eye.

"God, Tenten your acting more like Neji every day," The girl who had blonde hair said.

"Was that why you guys came over here?" Tenten asked as she opened both eyes and looked at the three.

"N-Neji-nee-san, Sh-Shikamaru, L-Lee and Naruto have gone missing. We can't f-find them anywhere," The girl with bluish hair said.

"And you want me to find them," Tenten said as she let out a sigh.

"Well you're the best at tracking," Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess I'll help," Tenten said, she then looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry and waved. "See you guys later." With that, Tenten took off running, the three girls, who had come up to her, followed her.

"So what do you guys really want?" Tenten said as soon as the four were out of ear shot of any wizards.

"So you know we were lying?" Ino said as she ran beside Tenten.

"Like you said, Ino, I'm becoming like Neji every day," Tenten said as she looked at Ino and then back to where she was going, they were heading to their tents "It was very clear that you guys were lying seeing as in the fact that you said that they were missing when I know that Lee tells you, Sakura, everywhere he goes, even if he's only going to the next room," Tenten said as she stopped in front of Tsunade's tent, tent number 1.

"So how did you know that we w-were going to Tsunade?" Hinata said as she opened the tent door to the 5th hokage's tent.

"Well you three, well maybe only Hinata, wouldn't lie in front of the three wizards unless it was something that dealt with ninja stuff," Tenten said as she walked in, followed by Sakura, Ino and then Hinata who closed the door.

"Very well observed Tenten," Tsunade said as she looked at the four ninjas. The four bowed and looked at there Hokage.

"So why were we called here?" Tenten asked

"Well it's not much, it's just that I wanted to make sure that all of you entered your name into the Goblet of Fire. I've already asked all the guys," Tsunade said as she smiled and took her bottle of Sake and pressed it against her lips.

"I've entered; me, Ino and Hinata all went together. We were going to go with Tenten but when we got to her tent, Neji was just getting up and Tenten was still sleeping," Sakura said as she glared at Tenten. In return Tenten just stuck her tongue out.

"So Tenten, have you entered now?" Tsunade asked as she took the bottle from her lips.

"Yes," Tenten put her tongue back in her mouth and looked at Tsunade.

"Okay, you all are dismissed, except for you Tenten. Stay here," Sakura, Ino and Hinata bowed and left the tent. Tenten took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew it was most likely going to be about last night. Tenten opened her eyes and looked at Tsunade.

"You seem to hang out with those three wizards, the Hogwarts ones, and," She took another swig of her Sake and began to talk again, "and it seems that one of them asked about our wand-less magic. Did you tell them about anything?" Tsunade asked as she put her, now empty, Sake bottle down on her desk.

"One did ask about it, but I didn't say anything."

"All right, but I don't want you to see them anymore. I don't want our secret to be blown before this thing is over. You are dismissed." Tsunade then got out another bottle of Sake and drank it.

"Hai," Tenten said as she bowed and walked out of the tent.

"What's the matter?" Neji said as Tenten walked in to their tent. He was laying on their bed, throwing a Kunai up and down, catching it each time. Tenten walked over to there bed and flopped on it. She then let out a big sigh. She was actually really sad that she couldn't see her newfriends anymore.

"Tsunade-sama said that we can't see Hermione, Ron and Harry anymore," Tenten said as she placed her head on Neji's chest. He put the Kunai down and stroked her hair; he then placed his head on her head and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as well. That night the two fell asleep not by each others voices but by the sound of rain hitting the tent cover.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this. Please review. Sorry for any OCCness 


	8. The Goblet of Fire Picks

Sorry this took so long to update. Me and laptop got seprated for a few days. Anyway I hope you all like it. P.S. Kiba's in this chap.

I would like to make a very special thank you to AmiWuvsNeji for being my proof reader and fixing my mistakes.

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling  
**

**

* * *

**

Outside of Hogwarts many people were seen running, inside. The rain never stopped, making the morning dark and dreary. Today is the day that the three chosen ones would be picked out by the Goblet of Fire.

"Tenten," Neji said as he pushed her side. She woke up by the sound of his voice and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Were going to be late, now get up. The others already left," Neji said as he stood up. He was already dressed and ready to leave. Tenten bolted out of the bed and ran to her clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me early?" Tenten asked as she pushed her shirt over her head.

"Well, the first 20 times, you threw a kunai at me, the next 12 times you kicked me and then Naruto tried to wake you up and you pinned him to a tree." Neji snickered at the last one.

"It's not my fault that I don't like to be waken up, so why do we have to get up early?" Tenten asked as she put her shoes on.

"Hn, they're picking the people from the Goblet of Fire," Neji said as he walked over to the door.

"Why do we have to go anyway? We all know Naruto's going to be picked," Tenten whined as she walked over to Neji.

"Great it's raining," Tenten sighed as she saw the water falling from the sky. "We can't use are chakra to poof there can we?" Tenten asked

"No, now come on," Neji said as he ran out of the tent at top speed. Tenten sighed and then ran after him. They soon made it to the great hall where the people were to be picked by the Goblet. Tenten and Neji sat at the table were the other Konoha people were.

"My youthful teammates have finally come," Lee said as he hugged Tenten. Tenten and Neji sat by Lee and Sakura at the end of the table.

"Thanks Lee," Tenten said as she broke out of Lee's bear hug.

"So did we miss anything?" Neji asked as he looked at Dumbledore, who was talking to another teacher next to him.

"Nope, the old man just started to talk to the dude with black hair," Sakura answered as she looked at the wizard next to Dumbledore. He had black hair, a really weird looking nose, and wore a black robe like must of the wizards who attended Hogwarts.

"The teacher reminds me of Orochimaru," Tenten said as she looked at the same teacher. Sakura laughed a little.

"Yea he does," Sakura said as she looked back at Tenten. Tenten opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledore who started to talk.

"It's great to see you all here," Dumbledore said as he faced the schools. Behind him stood the Goblet of Fire.

"Now I do warn you that this tournament is very dangerous and once your name is chosen you can't back out. Now lets' start," Dumbledore said as he looked towards the Goblet of Fire; the flames were a bright orange and then they turned blue. A piece of paper shoot out of it and landed in the old mans hand.

"And the champion of Drumstrang is," He paused as he read the name, "Viktor Krum" Dumbledore said as cheers were heard from the Drumstrang table.

"So is that Krum?" Tenten whispered to Sakura as she looked at the guy who got up from the Drumstrang table and was walking towards Dumbledore.

"He's pretty ugly isn't he?" Tenten said as she made a weird face.

"Most definitely," Sakura said as she made the same face as Tenten. The room grew quite as the fire turned blue again and another name came out of it.

"The champion for Hogwarts is" Dumbledore said as he read the paper. "Harry Potter?" The room grew silent, tension quickly started up. Dumbledore gripped the slip of paper hard and yelled, "Harry Potter!"

After that, everything else Dumbledore said was blocked out by Sakura and Tenten. "He's cuter then the Krum guy, but is still ugly," Sakura whispered to Tenten as Harry walked up to Dumbledore.

"Yeah," Tenten said kind of depressed, she was still sad that she couldn't hang out with her Hogwarts friends. The flames turned blue again and another name came out. The paper that flew from the Goblet was green.

"And the champion for Konoha is..." Dumbledore stopped to read the small piece of paper.

"Bet you its Naruto," Tenten said to Sakura.

"Yeah you're probably right," Sakura said as she looked at Dumbledore.

"And the champion for Konoha is Tenten!" Tenten just about fell out of her seat.

"Wha?" Tenten said as she stood up.

"Way to go Tenten," Sakura said as she smiled. Naruto started to cheer and then so do everyone else at the Konoha table. Tenten walked to Dumbledore, still half in shock that she was chosen. She walked to the room wear the other two people went.

* * *

"So what did he say?" Neji asked as Tenten entered their tent. He was lying on their bed, on top of the covers, and was reading the same book that Tenten had thrown at him some days ago. Tenten sighed as she flopped down on the bed.

"He just explained some things about the contest," Tenten said as she closed her eyes.

Tenten tried everything she could to go to sleep that night but couldn't. She tossed and turned all night. She finally gave up on sleeping and stood by the entrance and looked out. She stayed there for about 10 minutes in a trance like state. She was knocked out of her trance when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a head lay on her shoulder. She gave Neji a short kiss and then looked back at the sky.

"What's the matter? You're usually asleep around this time." Neji asked as he looked at the sky.

"It's nothing," Tenten sighed

"Yes it is, the last time you didn't sleep was when Lee got put in the hospital," Neji said, his hot breath blowing against Tenten, causing her to shiver a little.

"It's nothing," Tenten repeated, not taking her eyes off of the sky.

"Yes it is," Neji said

"No it's not," Tenten said as she grabbed his hands, just holding them not removing them from her waist.

"Yes it is, so tell me," Neji said in a lone voice, the same voice that made Tenten want to do anything he asked her to do. Tenten sighed as she knew she was beat.

"It's just that Harry tried to talk to me early today but I ignored him, I felt so bad about doing that."

"Don't worry about it," Neji said as he let his head rest against hers.

"But-" Tenten started to say but was cut off by Neji's lips.

* * *

"So she ignored you?" Ron asked

"Yeah" Harry answered.

"Are you sure she just didn't hear you" Hermione asked

"If I wasn't sure, would we be doing this?" Harry asked. The three were under Harry's cloak and were heading towards the Konoha tent.

* * *

"Come on lets go inside," Neji said as he walked inside holding Tenten's hand.

"Yeah," Tenten said as she followed Neji.

Neji let go of her hand as he went over to where they kept their food. He cooked some ramen just enough for him and Tenten. He gave Tenten her bowl and the two sat on the bed.

"You think that we would get a table," Neji sighed, the tent came with a lot of stuff but no table, they were forced to ether eat standing up, sitting on the floor or sitting on there bed. He started to eat but stopped when he saw Tenten not eating. He sighed again.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked, Tenten was just staring at her bowl of ramen.

"Tenten," Neji said, she had not looked at him.

"Huh?" Tenten asked as she looked up at him.

"I said what was the matter?"

"Oh. Well," Tenten looked at her Ramen again and then stood up. She put the ramen bowl on the bed and looked at Neji. Neji sighed and put his ramen bowl down and walked over to Tenten.

* * *

"This is their tent right?" Ron asked as the three wizards reached tent number five. They heard voices inside and peaked in, just wide enough not to be seen. They saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a pink like kimono. There was a boy next to her; he had white eyes, long untied brown hair and a white like kimono.

"It's just that," Tenten started to say but stopped and looked at the floor. Neji raised her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

"Tenten spill it," He said

"It's just that I feel wrong pretending to be a wizard," Tenten said. The three wizard outside were shocked when they heard Tenten say this.

* * *

"Akamaru you just had to go pee at this time of night didn't you?" Kiba said as he walked behind the small white dog.

"Arf," Akamaru responded. Kiba sighed; he put his hands behind his head. He was wearing a black jacket with black sweat pants.

"GRRRR," Akamaru stopped and started to growl, he and Kiba were standing in front of Tent 4, Sakura and Lee's tent, Akamaru was growling at tent 5.

"Boy, that's just Neji and Tenten's tent." Akamaru continued to growl. Kiba decided it wouldn't hurt so he sniffed the air, his face tensioned when he smelled the smell. He sneaked into the shadows and creped up on the three, he couldn't see them but he could smell them.

"She's not a wizard then what is she?" Hermione asked as the three continued to watch the two. The three were so into watching the two that they hadn't noticed that Kiba and Akamaru had snuck up behind them.

Kiba raised his foot and slammed it into the behinds of the three wizards; all three of them went tumbling into Neji and Tenten's tent. Kiba then walked in followed by Akamaru. Tenten and Neji looked at him with confused faces.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Tenten asked stepping a little away from Neji.

"What a guy can't visit his two favorite Ninjas?" He laughed. Neji gave him a weird look.

"Not at this time of night," Neji said

"I'm joking, I'm joking. I just thought you two should be aware that you're being spied on," Kiba said as he reached to the ground and lifted something up. When he lifted the whole thing up, it exposed Harry, Ron and Hermione lying on the floor.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Sorry for any OCCness. Please Review 


	9. Tenten explains

Sorry for the long wait on this,and sorry for the shortness of this chap. Hope you all enjoy it. Also i got my first flammer about a week ago, lol. Also Also, there will be a important AN after this chap. Please read. 

'A'lusy- lol, Tenten and Neji would never hurt them though, lol.

LianaHyuuga- Yes Cydric, not spelled right i dont fell like looking up how to spell it, will not be in this story. I will explain this at the bottom of the page.

earthlover- I dont care that you say the same thing, it makes me happy reading them.

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake- lol, i love your pen name! Naruto always gets picked so I thought it was time to give Tenten her own time to shine.

Zammy- thanks for the review

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul-lol, thank you very much

Moon Dragon's Mistress- sorry it took so long to update

Don't expect anything. Then you are never disappointed- Yes they are found out all thanks to Kiba and Akamaru's nose

Yuri Muroku- Im glad you love it.

I would like to make a very special thank you to AmiWuvsNeji for being my proof reader and fixing my mistakes.

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

Tenten and Neji stared at the three wizards who stared at them. Kiba got bored of this staring contest.

"So did they learn anything that they shouldn't have?" Kiba asked.

Tenten looked at Neji who looked at her, who then looked at the wizards. He looked at the wizards for a few minutes and then looked at Kiba.

"No, we weren't talking about anything along the matters that they should not know," Neji said as he looked at the wizards, who grew big eyed.

"So then what were you guys talking about?" Kiba asked as if the three who lay on the ground were not there.

"Now that, Kiba, is along the matters that you should not know," Tenten giggled. Kiba snorted.

"Then I guess I'll leave the three wizards in your hands," Kiba then left with Akamaru in his hands.

Tenten smiled as Kiba left but as soon as he was out of ear shot, her smile faded.

The three wizards saw this and jumped to their feet, Hermione and Ron stood behind Harry.

"We know that you guys aren't wizards," Harry said as he grabbed his wand and held it in front of him, ready to defend him and his two friends behind him. Tenten laughed and Neji smirked.

"Please Harry, be for real," Tenten said.

Harry watched her but then in a second she disappeared.

"Even if you try, we cant be stopped by wands," Tenten whispered, Harry turned to his left and there stood Tenten, she grabbed his wand and went back over to Neji.

The three, now helpless, wizards fell to the ground.

"I told you we should have brought our wands as well," Ron whispered to Hermione, who just gave him a glare that meant say-anything-more-and-I-will-kill-you. Ron shivered under her glare and looked back at Tenten and Neji.

Tenten got out a kunai and was twirling it in her hand with Harry's wand in her other hand.

"So what shall we do with them," Tenten asked looking at her love.

"That's up to you," was his reply.

Tenten then looked at the wizards, she walked over to Harry and held her kunai above his head, he closed his eyes waiting.

But nothing happened, he heard laughter so he opened his eyes to see Tenten on the ground holding her stomach and laughing her head off. Neji had his hand over his mouth and a small chuckle was heard.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my god," Tenten said as she stood back up, still laughing and holding her stomach.

"You three actually thought that we were going to kill you," Tenten said in between her laughs.

Neji removed his hand from his mouth and walked over to Tenten.

The three wizards looked at the two like they were crazy.

"We wouldn't kill you guys; even if you did know our secret. You're our friends, so if you can keep our secret then we don't have to erase your memory," Neji said.

"Now can you keep our secret?" Tenten asked.

The three wizards faced each other and nodded.

"Only if you tell us, who/what you guys really are and why you guys are here if you're not wizards," Harry asked. Tenten looked at Neji.

"It wouldn't hurt," was what Neji had said, Tenten smiled and then sat down in front of the three wizards Indian style. Neji sat beside her.

"Okay well first of all, we do come from Konoha but Konoha doesn't teach magic or wizardry. They train you in the ways of the ninja," Tenten said as she smiled, the three wizards were very interested in the story so neither of the three spoke.

"Ninja's," Tenten continued, "do use the same basics as a wizard, but what you call magic, we say chakra. We are taught chakra control from when we are little. While you guys are taught how to use it in the form of a wand, we are trained to use it throughout our body. When you guys say a spell, your magic, or chakra, gathers into your wand and then released. We do the same but when we say a jutsu, like your spells, we make hand signs which represent the jutsu. Our chakra is gathered in our hands and then is released in the matter of what the jutsu is."

"So what your saying is that you ninjas are just like us wizards but you just don't us wands." Hermione asked

"On a first basics yes, but after that no. You see as a ninja's control over chakra gets better, then the ninja can gather chakra in other places. Neji give them an example," Tenten said as she looked at Neji, he sighed.

He made some hand sighs as he closed his eyes.

"Byakugan," was all he said, veins appeared on the side of his face, he then opened his eyes. They no longer were plain white but had marks of some sort in them.

"Neji here can gather chakra in his eyes, allowing him to see farther then normal people can," Tenten explained as she pointed to Neji eyes. The three wizards all said wow at the same time.

"That's bloody awesome. So can you do that?" Ron asked Tenten. Tenten laughed a little.

"Unfortunately no, only those who are from the Hyuuga family can do this. Now that brings up another topic, some jutsus are only passed down through certain clan, or blood lines. This is called a Kekkei genkai. The Byakugan is the Hyuuga clan's Kekkei Genkai," Tenten said as Neji's eyes returned to their normal plain lavender color.

"Now every ninja specials in different things. Neji specialty is the way of the Gentle Fists, which, when hit, stops the flow of chakra in a person's body. My specialty is weapons, I gather chakra into my weapons which allows me to have perfect aim. Kiba's, the guy that found you three outside of our tent, specialty is with his pet dog, Akamaru. This is also his family's Kekkei Genkai. He can speak and understand dogs, like everyone in his family," Tenten said, Neji got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Tenten, you might want to stop the explanation for now, the sun will rise in a matter of minutes, about ten," Neji said as he looked back at her.

"Yeah you're right, you guys should go for now. Come back tomorrow night if you want and I'll explain more to you, but remember. Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Tenten said as she got up. The three wizards got up and nodded.

"Bye," They said as they put the cloak back on and left the tent.

Tenten walked over to Neji and looked at the sky. She about fell to the ground when she saw it, she then looked at Neji.

"Neji, its only about 1 a.m., the sun wont raise for another 6 hours, at the least," Tenten said. Neji looked at her and then pulled her back inside and put her on the bed, after he removed the ramen bowls, he then got on top of her.

"I know, but I wanted to spend time with you," He said in a husky like voice. Tenten smiled, he bent his head down and kissed her. She took off his shirt and he was about to take off hers, til she just realized something and pushed Neji off of her and ran over to the counter, she picked up a little stick like thing. Neji walked over to her with a baffled look, Tenten turned to him.

"I forgot to give Harry his wand back," Tenten said as she held up Harry's wand. Neji looked at it, he took it then threw it on the ground.

"We can worry about that in the mourning," Neji said as he picked her up and put her on the bed again, they continued on what they were doing before Tenten remembered Harry's wand.

* * *

Okay now for my AN. Okay well my story's events somewhat different then those in "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Here is a list of things that will not happen in my story that happen in "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

1) Cydric is not i this story

2) There is only 3 people in the tournament, Tenten, Harry and Krum

3)Ron and Harry are friends, and are not mad at each other.

4) Voldemore, i pretty sure thats not spelled right but oh well, does not come back in this story

5) The tournament does end and there will be a winner

6) Krum dies not get a spell put on him

7) No one dies

If i think of anymore they will be at the end of the next chap. Sorry i forgot to explain this earler. I hope you all enjoy Chap. 9. Sorry for any OCCness


	10. Dragons shouldn't go against ninja's

Okay well here is where i say im sorry, so I'm sorry for taking soooo long to update, i have a reason though. It took me about two weeks to acually write this and then my proof reader has been really busy and now her dog has fallen ill.

Anyway since i took about a month, or longer, i made this chap. long. It is my longest chap. i have ever wrote, it's 9 pages, lol. Anyway sorry for spelling errors and grammers mistakes, no proof reader at the moment.

The ruby wolf- thank you for the review

'A'lusy- yeah about that, last chap. i made a mistake. It's supposed to be does not die in number 6. sorry

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- yeah they never really paid attention to the sky, lol. Sorry for the late update.

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake- sorry for the late update, please don't kill me

earthlover- yep they get lot of time to their selves.

lambtastic- sorry again for the late update

pokenaru- I just know i would spell that wrong, sorry

DesertCat- thank you for all four reviews.

PabloandDuck- sorry, i know i would spell London wrong

o.O- thank you

Zammy- im sooooo sorry for the late late update.

MangaFreak15- yeah she probably is, poor Hinata

Kitsune onna no Rai- Fluffnies rocks! lol, yeah i meant Hai

Lana Hyuuga- thank and sorry for the late update and yeah i have read that story it's really good.

'WeAPoNLoVIngHYUugA'- yeah for Tenten centereled, lol. Thank you

Silent-Serpent- i tried giving Lee and Sakura a bigger part in this, not very big though im sorry, i will try to give the other's bigger parts

KakashiPwnsAllUNoobs- lol, thank you

Raven Core- thank you

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

The sun finally rose, a few hours later. Tenten lay in her bead with Neji next to her. She opened her eyes to see Neji, who's hair was untied. He was still asleep. A smile formed on her face and she closed her eyes again. She sighed and opened them again, she got out of bed and walked towards her clothes.

"Where are you going?" a voice said. Tenten turned around with her uniform in her hands, she looked at Neji.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Tenten said as she walked over to the bed and sat her clothes down. She then began to get dressed.

"You didn't, I've been awake for awhile now." He said as he sat up and looked up at Tenten.

"…." Tenten said nothing as she finished putting her shirt on, she then started to put her shorts on. (AN For those who forgot, the girls wear shorts under their skirts.)

"……." Neji stared at Tenten, still waiting for his answer to the question he had asked a few minutes ago.

"……….." Tenten forgot about the question so she just finished getting dressed.

"Tenten" Neji said as he was getting frustrated for she hadn't answered him.

"Yes?" Tenten asked totally innocent

"Where are you going?" He asked again

"Oh, right you asked that didn't you. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and me are going to look around the school. We haven't actually seen the school yet, so we asked Tsunade-sama and she said it was okay as long as we don't do anything ninja like, and that we wear are uniforms." Tenten said as she put her shoes on.

"hn." Was all Neji said as he got out of bed.

"So what are you going to do today?" Tenten asked as she got up, she was sitting on the bed so she could put her shoes on.

"Hn. Not much. Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and me were going to look for some place to train." Neji said as he too started to get dressed.

"That should be funny to watch" Tenten said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the check.

"See ya later gator" Tenten laughed as she walked out of her tent, she walked to the tent next to her, it was Sakura and Lee's tent. Tenten stopped outside the door and looked at it.

"Wonder if it's safe for me to go in??" She said to no one in particular.

"I-I don't think they would be doing anything in the d-day time." Said a voice.

Tenten turned around to see Hinata, she too was wearing her uniform.

"Oh, Hey Hinata. Guess we should go in, if you say its alright." Tenten said as she opened the tent door, bad choice.

"Hey Sak-" Tenten was about to say but got hit square in the face with a shoe.

"Bill board brow, watch what your throwing and where your throwing it. You just hit Tenten with a shoe." Ino said. The two were going through Sakura's wardrobe chest. Ino had her uniform on but Sakura was missing her shirt, she had a white tank top on.

"Sorry Tenten." Sakura said as she closed the chest and stood up.

"Its okay" Tenten said as she rubbed her nose, and smiled. Sakura went over to her bed and started to look under it.

"Sakura what in heavens eye's are you looking for?" Tenten asked as she saw Sakura stand back up again.

"My shirt, I can't find it anywhere, its like gone." She said as she looked in various places around her tent.

"Sakura didn't you rip your shirt and you gave it to Tsunade-sama to fix?" Tenten asked as she looked at Sakura, hearing this Sakura got up and looked at Tenten.

"Your right, Tsunade-sama has it" Sakura said as she dashed out of the tent, leaving Tenten, Hinata and Ino alone. Tenten looked around Sakura's tent. It was pretty much the same as hers and Neji expect every thing was ether green or pink. Tenten then noticed something odd.

"Hey, where's Lee?" Tenten asked Ino, who was sitting on Sakura and Lee's bed. She looked up at Tenten.

"He went for his morning warms ups, which is about 500 laps around Hogwarts. He left when I got here about an hour ago." Ino said as she closed her eyes.

"That Lee" Tenten said as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders, Sakura then reentered the room, with her shirt on.

"Thanks for reminding me that she had my shirt, I would have gone insane if I hadn't found it." Sakura said as she gave Tenten a hug.

"Your welcome" Tenten said.

"A-are we leaving now?" Hinata said. Everyone had forgot that she was even in the room.

"Hinata?? I didn't even know you were here. Yeah we should probably get going"  
Sakura said as she released Tenten from her hug and walked towards the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you sure that's what you saw Harry" Hermione asked her friend. The three of them were in Mr. Snapes room. He was currently talking about some kind of potions.

"Yeah, there were 3 (AN remeber only three not four) of them." Harry said as he shivered.

"I fell sorry for you buddy, to take on a dragon is going to be hard" Ron said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXXXXOXOXOXOX

"Wow, this school is huge!" Tenten exclaimed as her and her three friends walked through the hall ways.

"Yeah, it is." Sakura said as she judged the wall. The four were currently walking down a hallway near Dumbledore's room.

"Isn't that D-Dumbledore-sama" Hinata said as she pointed at Dumbledore as he exited his room.

"Yeah it is, let's go talk to him" Ino said as she ran towards him. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten followed her and soon reached Dumbledore.

"Hello Dumbledore-sama" The four said all together. Dumbledore turned around to face the four.

"Hello, ladies" He said and smiled. Tenten looked at his hand, in which he held a letter.

"What's that?" She said pointing to the letter. Dumbledore looked at it and then got an idea.

"Would you mind doing something for me?" The old wizard said.

"Sure. What is it that you need?" Tenten said with a smile on her face.

"Would you mind delivering this to Mr.Snape?" Dumbledore said as he held out his hand which had the letter in it.

"Sure" Tenten smiled as she took the letter and began to walk off in a random direction. Sakura, Ino and Hinata watched her and then looked back at the old wizard.

"Which way is Mr.Snape's room?" Sakura asked. Dumbledore pulled out a map and showed Sakura where it was.

"Thank you" Sakura said as the three bowed and ran after Tenten.

------------------------------With the three wizards in Mr.Snape's-----------------

"So have you told Tenten yet?" Hermione asked Harry as Mr.Snape began to read something out of his book.

"No, I haven't had the time to yet." Harry said as he yawned.

All of the sudden the door to the class room flow open and hit the wall.

"Tenten did you have to open it that hard?" Sakura whispered to Tenten, who had just about kicked the door down.

She smiled, and walked down to where Mr.Snape was, Sakura, Ino and Hinata stayed by the door. Mr.Snape looked up from his book and looked at her.

"What do you want" his creepy voice made Tenten shiver. She then shoved the letter in his face.

"That's from Dumbledore-sama. He asked me to deliver it" She smiled as he took the letter and put it in his pocket.

"You may leave now" He said as he looked back at his book. Tenten held her hand out, awaiting something. She stood there in the same postion for almost ten minutes before Mr.Snape spook up.

"What do you…" He was cut off by Tenten.

"Dumbledore-sama said if I gave you the letter then I would get my kunai back." She said.

-------------------------------**Flash Back---------------------------**

Tenten and Neji were walking with Harry, Hermione and Ron about a few days ago. They were outside and where currently passing a tree which Draco Malfoy and his two followers where currently standing by.

"So how is it that a _girl _got chosen from that Japanese school, it must mean that there all a bunch of weaklings." The stupid blonde said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Tenten clenched her fists and was ready to go kick the living crap out of him. Neji grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Chill Tenten, don't make a scene" Tenten chilled a little but that didn't last to long.

"Especailly a girl who uses weapons, how weak is th…" Malfoy started to say but was cut short as a kunai whished past his head and landed in the tree behind him. Tenten had daggers in her eyes and was about to throw a number of things at him but was stopped as Mr.Snape walked over to the blonde and took the kunai from the tree and looked at Tenten.

"I'll be keeping this" was all the evil teacher said as he walked away.

------------------------**End Flash Back**---------------------------------------------------------

Mr.Snape closed his book and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and took a sliver knife that Tenten loved so much. He handed it to her.

"Now leave" was all he said as he pointed to the door.

"Surely, big nosed teacher" Tenten snickered as she ran towards the door and closed it, with much force, making a loud BOOM sound.

"T-Tenten. Dumbledore-sama n-never said that?" Hinata said to her friend as the three walked towards their tents. Tenten smiled.

"What the ugly teacher doesn't know, won't hurt him." She laughed. The four finally reached their tents and walked into Sakura's where they found four green covered boys. The four girls blinked and then started to laugh unaccountably. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee all stood inside of Sakura's and Lee's tent covered in green looking goop.

"What happened to you guys??" Tenten said in between her laughs. The three boys glared at Neji.

"We ran into a group of _spiders_ while looking for a training ground and _Neji_ killed all of em, getting us all covered in spider goop." Naruto said

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru said. The girl's stopped laughing and looked at each other then at the boys.

"That's really disgusting" They all said. Tenten walked over to Neji and took him by the arm and walked out of the tent and into theirs.

"Go get a shower now." Tenten pointed to the bathroom as she said this. Neji obeyed and got a shower. When he came out he had his boxers on and had a towel on his head. He sat down on the bed next to Tenten, who was reading her book (AN, you remember the one that she throw at Neji.

"Hey Tenten there's something I need to tell you" Neji said as he started to dry his long hair. Tenten didn't look up from her book.

"What is it?" She said, still reading her book.

"When we were looking for a training ground we found…" he was cut off by Tenten.

"If its about spiders I don't want to know" Tenten said, Neji stopped drying his hair and laughed, a little.

"No Tenten, its about what you'll have to fight in the tournament." Neji looked at her as she took her eyes off her book and looked at him.

"What is it?" Tenten said, more wanting to know what he had to say then before.

"You'll have to fight a dragon for the first part of the Tournament" Neji said as he took his eyes off her and started to dry his hair again.

"A dragon, huh? That should be fun" Tenten smiled as she started to read her book.

"Their here" Neji said as he got up and put a pair of sweat pants on and then waked over to their fridge. (AN, its night now) Tenten got up form the bed and opened the door, once again exposing nothing.

"Come in" was all she said, suddenly Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared in front of her, she closed the door.

"We can't stay for long we just want to tell you what you'll have to face in the tournament." Hermione said. Ron wasn't paying much attention and was looking around the room until he saw Neji, or at least Neji's back. He was turned in the opposite direction as them and had his hair down. Ron looked at him.

"A know dragons, Neji all ready told me" Tenten said to the three, well only two were paying attention, wizards.

"Okay" Harry sighed. Ron couldn't keep his question in anymore.

"Hey Tenten, why is there a girl in your room. And where's Neji?" Ron asked pointing to Neji, thinking he was a girl. Neji dropped the milk carton that he held in his hand and turned around very slowly; his eyes had pure hate in them. Tenten fell down on her back and started laughing as loud as she could.

"BLOODY HELL!! THAT IS NEJI!!!" Ron yelled as Tenten laughed even more.

"I'd start running now if I were you" Tenten struggled to say in between laughs. The three wizards quickly got under the cloak and ran out of the tent. Tenten stood up, still laughing a little and walked over to Neji, who was calming down a little.

"I'm going to kill him" Neji said as he knelt down and started to clean up the milk. Tenten knelt down besides him and helped him.

"Calm down Neji, you don't look like a girl."

"Hn" was all Neji said as he and her finished cleaning the floor.

-----------------------**Over in Sakura and Lee's Tent**--------------------

"Do you hear that Lee?" Sakura asked. She was laying in bed, while Lee was on the flour next to the bed doing his 5,000 push ups.

"I hear only the youth fullness of the night time push ups." Lee said as he counted, Sakura taped her chin and then shrugered her shoulders.

"I could have sworn I heard Tenten laughing." Sakura said as Lee got up and changed into his PJ, amazing he hadn't sweat at all during his push ups.

"Maybe her and Neji are doing _things_" Lee laughed as he got in bed next to Sakura.

"Funny" was all Sakura said before the lights went out.

The days passed and soon it was the day for the first part of the tournament. Tenten and Neji were in the tent where Dumbledore was supposed to tell them what was going on in the tournament. Dumbledore wasn't there yet.

"You should probably go, before Dumbledore-sama comes" Tenten said as she looked at Neji.

"Okay" was all he said before he kissed her on the lips and left the tent. Harry then came over to Tenten.

"So last night, was that really Neji?" Harry asked looking at Tenten. Tenten laughed a little.

"Yes Harry that was Neji" Tenten laughed a little more. Before Harry said anything Dumbledore walked in. Tenten, Harry and Krum formed a circle around him.

"Put your hand in this bag and grab one of the things inside of it." As he said this a bag was passed to Krum. He put his hand in the bag and pulled out a small dragon.

"The Chinese Fireball, very nice" Dumbledore said as he put the bag in front of Harry. Harry reached in and pulled out a small dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail, tough one he is" Dumbledore then put the bag in front of Tenten. She put her hand in and pulled out a small green dragon.

"The Swedish Short Snot, now these small dragons are just smaller versions of a real dragon. You each will be put up against the dragon you have in your hand, the real one. Now each dragon is guarding a golden egg which you have to get. Any question's" Dumbledore asked. Tenten raised her hand.

"Yes what is it Tenten?" The old wizard asked.

"Dumbledore-sama are we allowed to kill the dragon or must it stay alive?" She asked, everyone, even Harry, looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You may kill them if you can." He then looked at Krum.

"It is your time" with that Dumbledore and Krum exited the tent. Time passed and it was soon Tenten's turn.

"Good luck Tenten" Harry said as she walked out of the tent and into the stadium.

She looked around, her dragon that she was supposed to face was standing behind the golden egg, she didn't pay much attention to it and was looking at the audience, she then spotted what she was looking for. Neji was sitting next to Hermione and Ron. Tenten smiled and then looked at the dragon.

"Fun" was all she said as she walked towards the dragon, the dragon walked past the egg and right in front of Tenten. Tenten smiled as she knelt down to the ground and placed two scrolls next to her.

"What's she doing?" Ron asked Neji. Neji smirked.

"Just wait." Was all he said. Ron looked back at Tenten who started to make some hand signs.

"Rising twin Dragons" was all Tenten said as the scrolls busted into two stacks of smoke, the smoke appeared in the form of two dragons. Tenten then jumped into the center of the two scrolls and started to throw many different weapons at the poor dragon.

Every one of the weapons hit the dragons and it screamed in pain. When Tenten's scroll ran out of weapons, she let them fall to the ground and jumped on top of the dragons back, she then ran down his back and when she reached it tail, it raised its tail and tried to throw her off, but she jumped and turned around.

While in the air she threw 10 Kunai straight into the dragons eyes, it let out a deadly scream as it fell to the ground. Tenten then made her way to the egg and grabbed it. Everyone then started to cheer.

"She…She just killed that dragon. Is she really that powerful?" Hermione asked Neji. He smirked.

"No" was all he said, Hermione then looked at him.

"So then how did…" Neji cut her off.

"She's a lot more powerful then that. She was holding back." He smirked again. Tenten then exited the stadium as Harry entered. He got his egg as well.

Later that night everyone from Konoha, expect Tsunade, were in Neji and Tenten's tent. They all were surrounding Tenten in a circle, Tenten had the egg in her hands.

"So what's in it?" Shino asked as he looked at the egg. (AN, his first sentence in this story. lol)

"Yeah, can we eat it" Choji said with drool in his mouth. (AN, his first line too)

"Don't know, Ummm should I open. Or do you want to look in it, Neji?" Tenten said looking at Neji. He shrugged his shoulders and activated his Byakugan, he stared at the egg. He then deactivated it.

"It's empty" was all he said.

"Oh-well just open it!" Naruto said as he poked the egg. Tenten nodded and twisted the top, when it opened a loud screaming noise was heard. She then closed it fast.

"What the heck, was that???" Ino said.

"I don't know" was all Tenten said.

* * *

Well theres chap. 10, hope ya like. Chap. 11 is done and my friend is proof reafing that one so it should be up soon. Sorry again for the late update, spelling errors, Grammer mistakes and any OCCness. So till next time bye bye. 


	11. The Yule Ball

Sorry this chap. isnt as long but, um...i have nothing to say in my defence. Anyway i would have posted this last night but Silent-Serpent gave me this great idea for chap. 12 and i just had to start writting it. Right now Chap. 12 is half way done. Anyway back to Chap. 11, it's kind of rushed sorry. Hope ya like.

DesertCat-endangered? I guess, ummm but didnt Harry kill his dragon in the movie???

The ruby wolf- yes wizards behold the power of the female ninja!!! lol

Silent-Serpent- Thank you so much for the idea on chap. 12.

Demonic-Little-Angel- thank you and also same question as DesertCat, didnt Harry kill his dragon in the movie??

Angelgirl18647- thank you and i hope to update sooner now.

'WeAPoNLoVIngHYUugA'- Some fluff in this chap. but more in the next chap.

Vamprisslizy- heres more

LianaHyuuga- Yeah Tenten doesn't like Snape and um welll about the harry thing ummm...im not sure...he just does, lol. He isnt the main char. in my story so i dont got to explain, rolf.

Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun- lol a bathroom scene would be cool but i already have that part done, sorry.

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake- lol, hi. lol i had to read your review 5 times to get what it meant, about the english thing. I can be slow sometimes

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- looky i updated and it took less then a mouth, lol.

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling **

* * *

"So do you have any idea what that thing meant?" Harry asked as him, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor of Tenten and Neji's tent.

Tenten sat in front of them, her back against the bed. Neji was inside the bed, sleeping.

"Nope Neji couldn't see anything in it and all it did was scream." Tenten said as she held up the gold egg and then put it back down.

"Yeah, that's all we got too." Harry sighed.

"So anything new? Haven't talked to you in a week or something." Tenten said as she looked at the three. It had been a little over a week since Tenten had opened the egg and she hadn't talked to the three in that time.

"Um…nothing really." Harry said as he taped his chin.

"There is a Dance being held before the second part." Hermione spoke up. Tenten's face dropped.

"A-A-A Dance?" Tenten said in a weird voice.

"Yeah, it's called the Yule Ball. Is that a promb-" Hermione was cut off as Tenten stood up.

"A DANCE!!!! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. I HATE MYSELF, I HATE MYSELF." She started to scream. She walked over to the bed.

"NEJI GET YOUR HYUGA BUTT UP NOW" she then kicked him in the stomach. She then walked over to the wall, which was surprising hard, andstarted to bang her head against it.

"I hate my life, I hate life" she said each time her head hit the wall.

"Um…Tenten are you okay?" Harry asked as he watched her bang her head.

"She's fine, she just doesn't like dance's, since she can't dance" Neji said as he sat up in the bed and yawned.

"I thought you were asleep?" Ron asked as he saw Neji, Neji looked at him.

"You try getting kicked in your stomach and then go back to sleep. Tenten stop pounding your head, someone is going to hear you." Neji said as he yawned again. Tenten stopped banging her head and sat back down where she had been sitting.

"Okay, I'm better." Tenten said.

"That's go-" Hermione was once again cut off.

"Wait, do I have to wear a dress to this ball?" Tenten asked with fear in her voice.

"Um…yeah." Hermione said this and as she said it Tenten fainted.

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Harry asked as he looked at her confused.

"She can't hear you, she fainted." Neji said as he yawned once again.

"Can you wake her up?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Neji slid out of bed, he walked over to the sink. He had a pair of gray sweatpants on, no shirt and had his hair down.

"I swear he still looks like a girl from the back with his hair down." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I would shut up, before I got myself killed" Hermione whispered to Ron.

Neji got out a bucket and filled it with cold water, he then walked over to Tenten.

"Here goes the first try" Neji then dumped the cold water on Tenten. The four watched and she did nothing. She lay there still unconscious.

"Okay, so much for that." Neji said as he put the bucket away.

"Do you know another way to wake her up?" Harry asked, as Neji smirked.

"My favorite way" Neji said as he walked over to Tenten, knelt down and kissed her on the lips, the three wizards watched surprised that he did that in front of them. What even shocked the three more was that this woke Tenten up and she started to kiss him back, Neji then broke the kiss and stood up.

"Told you I could get her up" he said as he sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Tenten asked as she leaned against Neji.

"You blacked out when Hermione said that you had to wear a dress to the Yule Ball" Harry said to Tenten. Tenten sighed.

"Crud, I thought that was a nightmare…wait a minute. Neji why are you awake. Weren't you asleep?" Tenten asked looking at Neji.

"You kicked me if you don't remember."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, so when is this Yule Ball?" Tenten said as she looked back at the three wizards.

"Um…We will have to give you a rain check. Were not sure when it is." Harry said as he sighed.

"Okay, it's getting late, you guys should probably get going." Tenten said as she stood up, along with everyone else.

"Okay, see you guys later" with that the three put the cloak on and left the tent.

"Night Tenten" Neji said as he slid back into bed and closed his eyes.

"Night Ne….How come I'm wet?" Tenten said as she looked at Neji.

"Just trying to wake you up" Neji said as Tenten got into bed.

"You know water doesn't wake me up." Tenten stated as she turned the lights off.

"yeah I know, but I like to see your shirt wet." Neji said as Tenten laid her head on his chest.

"Neji, you're a perv" Tenten joked taping his nose. He smiled a perverted smile.

"Only to you" with that he kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Night perv" with that Tenten laid her head back on his chest and went to sleep, Neji fell asleep soon after that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxooixooxooxooxooxooxoxoxooxoxo

"I wonder what Tenten and Neji are doing." Harry asked his two best friends as they walked towards Hagrid's house. They were currently near the stone things.

"Don't know, probably more interesting then what we have to do." Ron said as he looked at the books he held.

"I hate classes there so-" Harry was cut off as Hermione started to talk.

"Look, isn't that Tenten and the other girl ninja's over there?" Hermione asked as she pointed to Hagrid's house.

"Yeah your right." Harry said as he and Ron looked closer.

Hagrid was talking to the four girls. He nodded and went inside for a minute. He then came back out holding a little sack. The four girls bowed as Hagrid closed the door. The four then headed back to their tents, going in the same direction that Harry, Ron and Hermione were in.

The three wizards started walking to Hagrid's house, as the four ninja's passed, Tenten gave Harry a piece paper and said not a word. The ninja's then disappeared as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked back at them.

"What's the note say Harry." Hermione asked as Harry opened the note.

"Come to mine and Neji's tent tonight if you want to see some ninja stuff, make sure you bring your cloak" Harry read the letter out loud

"Does it say anything else?" Ron asked, Harry turned the note around.

"Harry, as soon as you read this throw it on the ground and run, cause it will explode in about 5 seconds" with that Harry threw the note on the ground and the three ran, when they got about 12 feet from it, the note exploded.

"That was close" Harry said as the three started to walk to Hagrid's house once again.

"To close for my opinion" Hermione said as they reached Hagrid's house. Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid then opened it.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. Haven't seen much of you three in awhile." Hagrid said with a smile.

"Hello Hagrid" the three said at the same time.

"Um…Hagrid We were wondering. Why was the four ni-wizards from Konoha here?" Hermione asked. Hagrid ran his hand through his beard.

"They asked if I had four chicken eggs, I did so I gave them four. They didn't tell me why they wanted them and to be honest I forgot to ask them." Hagrid said as he looked at the three.

"Okay, well we should get going. Bye Hagrid." With that being said the three wizards waved and ran off.

"Why would they need four chicken eggs?" Ron asked as the three got to the Grffindor common room.

"Guess we'll ask tonight." Harry said.

-------That night-------

"Tenten?" Harry said as the three entered Tenten and Neji's tent, but they didn't see anyone.

"Good you're here. Let's go. Everyone already left." The three turned around to see Tenten behind them. She then started to walk in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"Hey Tenten, Why were you at Hagrid's today, and why did you need four chicken eggs." Harry asked as the four walked in the forest.

"You'll see just wait." Tenten said, if anyone saw her they would think she was crazy. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all under the cloak, while Tenten was the only visible one.

"Okay, now don't say anything and keep quite okay" Tenten said as they came close to a clearing.

"Okay" the three wizards said at the same time, the four then walked into a clearing. The clearing was lite up by many candles that encircled the area. Tenten walked up to Sakura, Hinata and Ino, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her. The girls and the wizards stood on the side lines while in the middle stood Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee. The four stood in a square.

"Ready guys" Sakura shouted to the boys. Each of the boys had an egg on their head.

"GO!!!" The girls screamed all together.

Naruto put his hands together and made some hand signs.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto yelled as 20 copies of himself appeared and ran towards Shikamaru, Lee and Neji.

"Naruto, that's not going to work." Shikamaru said as he pulled out 20 kunai and threw them at the 20 Naruto shadow clones. All 20 kunai hit all 20 clones and they all went poof.

Shikamaru then made hand signs of his own.

"Shadow Imitation Technique" as Shikamaru said this his shadow enlarged and captured Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, you need to pay more attention." Shikamaru laughed.

"And so should you Shikamaru" Lee shouted as he kicked Shikamaru in the side, which made Shikamaru and Naruto fall over and their egg's cracked as they hit the ground.

Lee then turned around and faced Neji.

"Now my youthful rival it is only us two left." Lee said in a happy voice. Neji smirked and got into the Hyuga stance.

"So what are you waiting for?" Neji asked. As he did so, Lee came running towards Neji. Just before Lee got to Neji, Neji moved over about 5 inches and tripped Lee making him fall flat on his face and his egg crashed on the floor.

"And the winner is Neji Hyuga!!" Tenten shouted as she puched her fist in the air.

"Hey Tenten." Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"Yeah?" Tenten said as she looked over at Sakura, who was standing beside her. Sakura whispered something in Tenten's ear, as Tenten made an evil smile.

"Good going Neji" Tenten said as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"hn." Neji said as he hugged her back. But that was the mistake he made. Tenten then raised her hand and hit the top of his head, smashing the egg in Neji's hair.

Everyone started to crack up laughing and Naruto fell to the ground.

"Tenten, I hate you some times" Neji said as he stopped hugging her and slapped her on the head, very lightly.

"Yes but you love me" Tenten smiled.

"We should get going, bye guys." Tenten said as she and Neji exited the clearing. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed them.

When the five got to Neji and Tenten's tent they went in and Harry took off the cloak.

"Why did you guys just do that?" Harry asked, as Neji walked in to the bathroom. Tenten sat on her bed.

"The egg in Neji's hair or the Egg battle?" Tenten asked as she smiled at the three who were still standing.

"Both." Harry said, laughing a bit.

"Well the egg battle was just a game the boys wanted to do. And I smashed the egg in Neji's hair cause it was funny, and Sakura dared me to." Tenten laughed.

"Well we should get going. Bye Tenten. Tell Neji we said Bye" With that the three wizards left the tent.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The weeks passed and it was soon the day of the Yule Ball. The Yule ball would be in about two hours and Tenten had told Hermione to come over before hand.

Hermione was outside of Neji and Tenten's tent in her dress. It was kind of dark out but not that much. She opened the tent door a little, to only see Neji who was combing his hair.

"Hey, Neji. Where is Tenten?" Hermione asked him.

"Next tent to the left." Was all he said.

"Thank you." Hermione thanked him then walked over to the tent next to Neji and Tenten's. She opened the door and walked in, seeing no one.

"Tenten?" She asked, but she heard no respond.

"Tenten?" Hermione asked again.

"GET THAT FRECKIN STUFF AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Tenten yelled as she ran out of the bathroom, only to be followed by Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"You are wearing at least some lipstick!!" Sakura yelled.

"NO I AM NOT!!!" Tenten shouted as she threw a kunai at Sakura, Sakura ducked and the kunai went past her, but what was behind Sakura was the entrance to her tent and where Hermione stood. Hermione ducked the kunai as it flew out of the tent.

"TENTEN!!!" Hermione yelled. Everyone then turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Oh, Hi Hermione!" Tenten said as she ran over to Hermione and hugged her.

Two hours passed and it was soon the time of the Yule Ball. The five girls, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hermione, walked in to the place in front of the door to the ball.

"Wow, look at Hermione!" Ron said to Harry. Harry and Ron were standing next to Neji, who was standing next to Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee.

"Hey guys!!" Sakura said as she ran over to Lee. Ino ran over to Shikamaru and hugged him, Hinata did the same with Naruto. Tenten walked over to Neji, with Hermione following her.

"Tenten I got to go, bye" Hermione said as she went over to Victor Krum, who took her hand. Ron and Harry went over to their dates as well.

Tenten looked at Neji, he wore the traditional Hyuga style Kimono nothing special.

"Tenten, you look very pretty tonight." Neji said as he looked at what Tenten was wearing. She was wearing a pink Kimono with flowers on it. The obi was a pretty purple, her hair was tied in it's normal two buns.

"Thank you" Tenten said as she smiled.

Sakura wore a pink Kimono like Tenten's but the flowers on it were different and the obi was a light green. Lee wore a all dark green Kimono. Ino wore a purple Kimono with lilies on it, her obi was a light green like Sakura's. Shikamaru wore a lighter shad of green then Lee's. Hinata wore a white Kimono with clouds on it, her obi was light blue. Naruto wore a orange Kimono, which he was happy with.

Professor McGonagall then came over to Tenten and Neji.

"Are you two ready." She asked the two.

"Yes." Tenten said in a depressed tone. The two then followed the teacher to the door. When the doors opened, the three champions and their dates entered. First to enter was Hermione and Krum, the champion from Drumstrang, Next to enter was Harry and (AN, I forgot Harry's date's name). After them came Neji and Tenten, who was very depressed at having to dance. She knows how now, thanks to Neji, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Welcome all, to the Yule Ball. Now the champions and their dates will take the first dance of the night." Dumbledore said as the music started to play. The three champions and their dates started to dance.

Tenten kept trying to remind herself of where to step and where not to step.

"Tenten, just calm down." Neji said as he tried to calm her. Soon other people started to join in, in the dance. Soon an hour had past and the music was very loud by now. Neji was standing over by a wall.

"Here, this should help a little." Tenten said as she handed him a cup of water. Neji drank it and then put his hand on his head.

"Maybe we should just leave, let me go tell Sakura. Wait for me outside." Tenten said as she ran off to find Sakura, Neji left the Room and went outside.

"Dang, this stupid headack." Neji said as he rubbed his head.

"Okay, Sakura knows we're leaving, now lets get you in bed." Tenten said as she walked up to Neji and the two walked back to their tent.

* * *

Yeah thats all, sorry if it was a little rushed. Also sorry for any Grammer mistakes, spelling mistakes or OCCness. bye bye for now. 


	12. To the Lake

Okay well heres the reason for the late update.

1.) My mom takes away my laptop for about a week and some days

2.) Then i had to convince one of my friends from school

3.) my friend proofread it but then she had to paint her room which meant she had to unplug her computer and couldn't send me this chap. for about a week.

Also this chap. is deticated to Silent-Serpent who gave me such a great idea how to do the egg scene.

DesertCat-Thank you.

DarkxPrince- Well you might just get your wish cause i think all three of them are comeing in the next Chap.

bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul- Sorry for such a long wait.

LianaHyuuga- I still think it was a little rushed but glad ya liked it.

Silent-Serpent- Yep hope this is what you were thinking of.

Angelgirl18647- Yeah im pretty sure he's in deniel

MadnessLover- Thank you

RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake- Sorry it took so long to update

lilchibihina- Thank you. Once again sorry for the late update

Snowyjay-chan- Im so sorry about the late update

bookworm0492-Thank you and to find out what happens then ya got to read. lol.

Hope ya all like Chap. 12

* * *

This is my second Fanfiction and its a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. I love reading Harry and Naruto crossover so i wrote one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chap. When ever i write chap. stories the chap. always seem to be short.

All the ninjas are 18, except for Lee, Neji and Tenten who are 19. All of them are at Chunin level. And Akamaru has not grow yet, he is still the small puppy he used to be, and Sasuke is not in this story.

Pairings- NejiTenten (main, are Engaged)

SakuraLee (are boyfriend and Girlfriend)

NarutoHinta (are married)

ShikamaruIno (just started to go out)

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Two days passed and the next part of the tournament would be in 4 days andTenten still hadn't figured out what the egg was about.

She and Neji were in their tent, Neji laying on the bed and Tenten pacing around the bed with the egg in her hand.

"I can't take it!" Tenten yelled as she threw the egg at Neji, who caught it.

"That stupid egg is annoying. How the hell am I supposed to find out what it means? All it does is bloody scream!" (AN I don't really think hell of a curse word, since it's a place, but if you do I'm sorry) Tenten yelled again.

"Maybe, we should take another try at it, another way." Neji asked as he got up from the bed and walked over to Tenten, he wasn't actually in it just lying on top of it.

"Here" Neji said as he handed her the egg.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tenten asked as she leaned against Neji.

"hn" was all he said, Tenten pushed him a little.

"You're supposed to help" she said as Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm getting tired of this tent, let's go for a walk. Maybe we can figure it out on the way." Tenten said as she walked out of the tent, Neji followed her.

"Let's go to the lake" Tenten said as she walked towards the lake. Neji followed and was beside her.

"Did you check the whole thing and made sure there wasn't another way to open it?" Neji asked as he looked at Tenten, who was looking at the egg.

"Yes I looked at this stupid thing a million times and I still haven't figured it out!" Tenten yelled again and her grip tightened on the egg.

"Was there any thing written on the egg?" Neji asked, the two were walking beside the lake. Neji was next to it and Tenten was on his left.

"No, it's just some STUPID PATTEREN! I HATE THIS STUPID EGG!!!!" Tenten screamed again and her grip tightened on the egg and the egg started to break. Neji noticed this.

"Hey, Tenten do you want me to hold the egg?" Neji asked looking at the crack that was getting larger.

"TAKE THE BLOODY EGG!!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs and throw it at Neji. Neji caught it but since Tenten threw it at her top strength he fell right into the lake, holding the egg.

"OMG!! Neji!!" Tenten yelled as she ran over to the lake shore. Neji stoodup, not holding the egg, and looked at Tenten.

"OMG!! NEJI, YOUR CLOTHES ARE SOAKING WET!!" Tenten said as she touched his wet shirt, which was sticking to his chest.

"No Tenten, I'm going to be totally dry after I fall into a lake" Neji said sacristy.

"Oh right, sorry. Ummm Neji??" Tenten said as she looked at Neji.

"What?" Neji asked as he ringed out his hair.

"Where's the egg?" Tenten asked, Neji then dropped his hair and looked around; he had left the egg in the water. He then went back into the lake.

'Byakugan' Neji said to himself as veins appeared on the side of his face. He looked around, till he found the egg. He swam down to it and saw that it was open. He then heard a voice. He got closer to the egg and the sound, he's eyes widened when he heard what was being said. He then swam back to the surface and went over to Tenten.

"Neji did you find it?" Tenten asked as Neji grabbed her hand.

"Come with me" Neji said as he pulled her into the water and lead her to the egg. When they got there a voice came from the egg, it sang,

"_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But an hour past-- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Neji then noticed Tenten was having a hard time to breathe and picked up the egg, closing it. The two then swam to the top and on to the shore, when they got there Neji and Tenten laid on the grass, the egg in between them.

"So what does it mean?" Tenten asked as she picked up the egg, the two still lay on the grass.

"Well what I got from it was…" Neji started to say and then took a deep breath.

"What?" Tenten asked looking over at Neji.

"Well since it says 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground' means they live in this lake, since their voices can't be heard above ground. They'll take what you hold most dear to you and you'll have an hour to get it back and if you don't get it by the time of an hour then you lose it." Neji said as he looked at Tenten, whose eyes were big.

"Wow, Neji you figured that out in this short time??" Tenten asked him, Neji smirked.

"Well what did you expect from me?" Neji said

"Hmm…I guess you are right, you are a genius after all." Tenten smiled as she scooted closer to Neji, who put his arm around her. She then laid her head on his soaked chest.

"hn" was all he said as the two stared up at the full moon. Tenten soon fell asleep and two hours had passed.

"Tenten." Neji said as he nudged her.

"hn?" Tenten said as she burred her face deeper in his chest.

"Your going to make me carry you, aren't you?" She said nothing but a smile spread across her face.

"Fine" was all he said as he stood up, holding her bridal style. He picked up the egg and made Tenten hold it. He then walked back to the tent. When they got back the two slid into bed and fell asleep, they didn't even take off their now dry clothes.

The next day came fast and soon the sun brightly shines. Neji and Tenten were walking with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Both Neji and Tenten had their uniforms on since they were walking around Hogwarts, they were outside though.

"So you guys already found out what the egg meant?" Harry asked as he looked at Neji and Tenten.

"Yep, figured it out last night." Tenten said

"How did you guys find out?" Hermione asked. Tenten laughed and Neji smirked.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as the three wizards stopped and looked at the two ninjas.

"Let's just say we found out in an interesting way." Tenten said as she stopped laughing.

"Neji Hyuga I challenge you" a voice said behind the five. They turned around to see Lee and Sakura, both in their uniforms.

"Lee is that a smart choice?" Sakura said as Lee got into his fighting stance. Neji smirked

"It's your choice Lee." Neji said as Lee ran towards him. Lee threw a right hand punch at Neji, who dogged it effortless. Tenten was standing next to Sakura and Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing next to Tenten.

"Tenten…Ummm…shouldn't you stop the fight?" Hermione asked Tenten.

"No, the fight will be over soon, won't it Sakura?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I told Lee not to fight Neji, but he wouldn't listen." Sakura said sighing and shrugging her shoulders.

"OMG! He didn't listen to you? Sakura he must be ill." Tenten laughed, Sakura laughed as well.

"ummm…Tenten, who's winning?" Harry asked Tenten, she looked at the fight. Nether of them had laid a hit.

"Neji" Tenten said, the three wizards looked confused.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked. Tenten pointed to Neji.

"You see Neji hasn't landed a hit but he hasn't really tried ether. He's just dogging right now. While Lee" she pointed to Lee.

"Is doing all he can and hasn't hit Neji yet." Tenten finished her expiation.

"Oh, okay" Harry said. Lee stopped fighting and took a breather. Neji then ran towards Lee, arm and hand ready to punch Lee.

"STOP FIGHTING MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!!" a familiar voice yelled. Neji stooped in his tracks and him, Lee and Tenten looked to the right, where the voice had come from.

"GAI-SENSI!!" Tenten and Lee yelled as the two and Neji ran over to their sensi, well Neji didn't really run, he walked. Sakura walked over to him as well. Gai was wearing semi what Tsunade was wearing, with the hat and everything.

"Gai-sensi what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Tsunade-sama asked all of the sensei's to come." Gai said as he made the good guy pose.

"It's so youthful to see you here Gai-sen-"Lee was cut off as Sakura started to talk.

"So Gai-sensi does that mean Kakashi-sensi is here to??" Sakura asked.

"Why yes, my very youthful rival Kakashi is here as well." Gai said doing another good guy pose.

"Where??" Sakura asked almost jumping.

"Back at the tents." Gai said looking at the pink haired ninja.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she grabbed Lee by the arm and pulled him towards to tents.

"But Sakura-chan I want to spend time with Gai-sensi!!" Lee whined as he was dragged away from his beloved sensi.

"You can see him later; I want to see Kakashi-sensi." Sakura said.

"So Tenten, the youthful flower of my team. I have heard that you are the chosen one of Konoha? Is that true?" Gai asked looking at Tenten, who smiled.

"Yep, it is" Tenten said, still smiling.

"I just knew someone from my team would be the chosen one!" Gai said as tears came from his eyes.

"Ummm…Gai-sensi are you okay?" Neji asked. Gai punched the air.

"I am going to gloat in front of Kakashi, hehehe" Gai laughed as he ran off. Tenten and Neji sweat dropped anime style. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked over to Tenten and Neji.

"Who was he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah was he that Lee guy's father?" Hermione asked.

"Cause he looks exactly like him." Ron said. Tenten looked at Neji and then back at the wizards.

"Ummm…come to our tent tonight and we'll explain." Tenten said.

"Okay" the three said together and then ran off. Later that night Neji lay on the bed reading some book and Tenten was throwing a kunai at a target on the wall. Neji had on a pair of gray sweat pants with no shirt on and Tenten had on a pink tank top with a pair of blue sweat pants.

"Come in" Tenten said as she threw the kunai at the target and got a bull's-eye. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in the tent; Harry held the cloak in his hand.

"So who was that guy?" Harry asked as the three walked over to Tenten, who sat on the bed.

"He's our sensi. You see after you graduate from the Academy, your assigned to a three person squad with a sensi. Me, Neji and Lee are a squad and Gai-sensi is our assigned sensi." Tenten said looking at the three standing wizards.

"So is Gai-sensi, as you call him, Lee's father?" Hermione asked.

"Cause they bloody look alike." Ron said.Tenten laughed.

"No their not father and son but Gai-sensi is Lee's role model so he dress's like him." Tenten said as she laughed a little again.

"okay, well we better go. Some Grffindor's have started to ask where we go some nights." Harry sad.

"Okay, bye guys." Tenten waved as the three got under the cloak and walked out of the tent.

Tenten stretched and lay on the covers.

"I'm tired." Tenten said as she looked at Neji who was reading.

"Then go to asleep." Neji said still reading. Tenten laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"But then the lights would have to go out and it would disrupt your reading." Tenten said, Neji sighed.

"Let me finish this page and I'll turn out the lights, okay" Neji said as he put his hand on Tenten's head.

"Okay" Tenten said as she yawned. Neji finished reading the page and put the book on the night stand by the bed. He then turned off the light and soon both of them fell asleep on top of the covers.

The next day went by fast and soon it was the night before the second part of the tournament. Neji was laying on the bed reading the same book, Tenten was once again pacing around the bed.

"Neji how can you just lay there and read" Tenten said as she looked at Neji.

"Like this" Neji said as he turned the page.

"That's not what I mean!" Tenten said as she began to pace again.

"What's the matter?" Neji said as he continued to read.

"Tomorrow is the second part of the tournament and I still haven't found out what they took." Tenten said throwing her arms in the air.

"Well do you at least know how you're going to stay under water for an hour?" Neji asked. Tenten put her arms down.

"Yeah Sakura taught me this justo that will allow me to breath under water for an hour. But that's not the point I need to find out what I'm missing" Tenten said as she began to pace again.

"Do you have all your weapons?" Neji asked, now looking at her.

"yes, all of them."

"scrolls?"

"Yep"

"Clothes?"

"Why would clothes be the thing that means the most to me?" Tenten asked as she stopped pacing and looked at the Hyuga who was once again reading his book.

"hn, I don't know." Neji said as he turned the page.

"Neji you're not hel-" Tenten stopped as Tsunade walked into the tent.

"Hi Tsunade-same" Tenten said as she turned around to face her and smiled.

"Hey Tenten. Neji, get your uniform on and then come to my tent okay." Tsunade said as she walked out of the tent.

"Okay?" Neji said as he got up and changed into his uniform.

"You're leaving me Neji?" Tenten said as she walked over to Neji who was putting his shoes on.

"Get some rest okay" Neji said as he stood up and kissed her, he then left the tent.

"Okay" Tenten said to herself as she slid into bed and turned off the light. She fell asleep and soon the sun came up. Tenten woke up and looked at the empty spot beside her.

"Wonder where Neji is?" Tenten said as she got up and got dressed in her bathing suit, which was a one piece, and put a robe over her. Sakura, Ino and Hinata then walked into her tent.

"You ready to go Tenten?" Ino said.

"Yeah" Tenten said as she strapped a pouch to her leg with 3 kunai in it. She then walked out of her tent with Sakura, Hinata and Ino. They then walked down to the lake, where they were supposed to go.

"Where was Neji?" Ino asked on the way to the platform in the middle of the lake.

"Don't know. Tsunade called him into her tent last night and he never came back." Tenten said half worried.

"Oh well, he was probably just sent to do an errand and when he got back he didn't want to wake you." Sakura said. The four soon reached the platform and Tenten took her robe off. She was wearing solid pink one piece.

Dumbledore then rose and all attention was on him.

"Welcome all to the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. One treasure has been stolen from each champion, one that is the closet to them." Dumbledore stated.

'Couldn't he just tell us what was stolen' Tenten thought as Dumbledore started to talk again.

"You each have one hour to get what you have lost. You will begin once the cannon is fired" as soon as Dumbledore said this the cannon was fired, unsuspected by Dumbledore's expression.

The boy from Drumstrang, Krum, jumped into the water so Tenten jumped in as well. Once she got under water she made some hand sighs and took in a deep breath.

'Looks like it works.' Tenten thought to herself as she began to swim. She looked behind her back to see Harry sinking but growing flippers. She turned back around and shook her head.

'Weird' She thought as she swam towards the place where she heard singing.

'It must be near the singing' she thought as she came across some green seaweed.

When she got out of the seaweed she finally found out what was taken from her. She about laughed her self silly when she saw Neji floating there in the water unconscious. She swam up to him and took out a kunai.

'I'm never going to let him forget this' she said to herself as she cut the rope. As she was cutting the thick robe she saw Hermione and Ron there as well.

'Dang this rope is thick' she said as she tried to cut it once more.

After about 10 minutes she gave up on cutting it. She looked around and saw no one except the mer-people. She then grabbed the rope with her right hand and forded a large amount of chakra in it, this bursting the rope.

'Ha ha, got it' she said to herself as she grabbed Neji, just at that time she saw Harry swim up to Ron.

She waved to Harry as she swam back up to the surface. When she got up to the surface Neji came back to and took a deep breath. The couple then swam to the platform where they were greeted by all their friends. After Neji and Tenten got back on the platform Krum and Hermione surfaced.

"Where's Harry?" Tenten asked as she searched the surface. Neji saw her shiver so he put his towel on her.

"Thanks Neji" Tenten said as she leaned against Neji. The time was almost up and Harry and Ron still hadn't surfaced by this time most people had gotten worried.

"It looks like one champion has not-" Dumbledore started to say but was cut off as Harry and Ron resurfaced.

When Harry and Ron got back to the platform Hermione ran up to them and hugged them both. Tenten and Neji were going to over to the three but Dumbledore started to talk.

"Now that all three champions have resurfaced we can now declare a winner.

In first place is Tenten from Konoha. In second is Victor Krum from

Drumstrang and in last place we have Harry from Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

Soon everyone had one back to their rooms. Drumstrang in their boat,Hogwarts in...Hogwarts and Konoha people in their tents.

Neji and Tenten were both in their tents. Neji was sitting on the bed combing his hair wearing a pair of Pale lavender sweatpants and a white tank top.

Tenten then walked out of the bathroom in her P.J which was composed of a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a pink tank top. She sat down on the bed and combed her hair as well, but didn't take as long as Neji was. When she finished she laid down on the bed and watched Neji comb his hair.

"Neji your mean" she said as sat up and put her head on his left shoulder, since he had his hair lying on his right shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" he asked not even looking at her. Tenten tugged on his white tank top.

"Your wearing a shirt" she said still tugging on his tank top. He smirked as he put his comb down and looked at her.

"Well if you don't like it then you'll have to get it off." He said as he kissed her on the lips. Tenten tried to get the tank top off of him but every time she tried getting it off him he would move. Finally after some struggle she had finally got on top of him. She then reached under his shirt and successfully got it off.

"See I told you I could get it off." She said in triumph as she held his shirt, still on top of him. Neji looked at her more then love in his eyes.

"Then it's my turn" he growled. Tenten looked at him, oh life did she love that growl of his.

"What do you mean?" She asked blushing like mad. In an instant Neji was on top and Tenten was on the bottom.

"To take off your shirt" he said in a sexy tone as he held both her hands above her head with his right hand and with his left hand he took off her shirt and tossed it on the ground, where Tenten had throw his shirt when he got on top of her. Tenten looked at him; he just sat on top of her holding her hands and looking at her eyes.

"Now what?" she asked him as he got closer to her face. Soon he was lying on top of her, his bare chest smashed across her chest and bra, which he had yet to remove. He leaned in as to kiss her on her lips but instead kissed her on the nose. He then started to kiss and suckle her neck.

"Neji" she moaned his name, when he finally let go of her hands they traveled to his back and soon into his pants. Neji was just about to take Tenten's bra off when he heard a voice that he didn't want to hear.

"Hey congrates Ten-" The wizards had began to say until they saw the site in front of them. What they saw was a no shirt Neji laying on top of Tenten, who had only her bra on her top and had her hands in Neji's pants. The couple stared at the three wizards until Tenten finally pushed Neji off her, making him fall off the bed, she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her neck so she could cover herself. Neji stood back up and rubbed his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? KNOCK!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten you do realize that they fainted about 2 minutes ago" Neji said rubbing his head. He tossed Tenten her shirt and put his own on. Tenten put hers on as well. The two then went over to the three wizards. Ron and Harry had blood coming out of their noses.

"Should I pore water on em?" Neji asked Tenten, as soon as Neji said that the three wizards sat up and looked at Neji and Tenten.

"Um…That was kind of embarrassing" Tenten said as she blushed. The three wizards blushed as well.

"Maybe next time we should knock." Hermione said as the three stood up, Tenten and Neji stood up as well.

"Yeah well just make sure it don't happen again" Neji said as he turned around and walked to the sink, he took out a glass and drank some really really COLD water.

"So what did you guys want?" Tenten asked looking at the three.

"We just wanted to Congrate you on winning the second task" Harry said, Ron was still suffering from a major nose bleed and couldn't even mutter any words.

"Um thanks" Tenten thanked them.

"We should probably leave you two alone. Bye" Harry said as the three left the tent. Tenten sighed when she saw them leave the tent, she then walked over to Neji who by now had driken over 10 glasses of ice cold water. Tenten watched him drink another glass.

"Wow, did I turn you on that bad?" she joked as he finished his last cup and turned to her. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest.

"You don't know how much you turn me on" Neji said as he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed and climbed back on her.

"Maybe we can restart just where we left off" Neji said in sexy voice.

"Maybe we can" Tenten said in a very seductive voice.

* * *

Once again sorry for the late update. Sorry for any OOCness, grammer mistakes or spelling mistakes.

Also next Chap expect some surprise guests and see what it is like in a day with, LeeSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno. (Basiclly what im saying is the next Chap. is going to be a filler.) Also only three more Chap. to go.


	13. In the life of other couples

Okay well a lot's been going on...so sorry this is so late xD and well...i not sure if there's going to be two or one chap. after this.

Kinda depends how i end up writting it. (i have two ending's in mind but havn't decided on one yet ) Well anyway i have no proofreader

so...there will be a mass mess up of grammer and spelling...sorry.

Also incase you want to know...this is a filler chap. xD sorry. But there is three guest's appearing. Hope you like

Also thanks for all review's 3

**Disclamier- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in the Sand village stood three people. They were all in a room, one girl and two boys. One boy was sitting in a chair. He

had red hair and a mark on his forehead that read love. The other boy had purple marking on his face and had three huge scrolls on his

back. The girl had blonde hair and a big fan on her back.

"This letter came from the Hokage" the boy with purple markings said as he handed the one with red hair a letter.

The boy with red hair read it and put it down.

"Can we go, Gaara?" the girl said.

"Yeah brother it sounds fun." The other boy said to the red head-Gaara.

"I guess I can take a vacation" Gaara said as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you Gaara" both Temari and Kankuro said at the same time.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOBack at HogwartsOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was mourning now; the sun had come up about 2 hours ago. In Tent number 5 there was not but a sound.

Neji and Tenten lay sound asleep in each others arms under the covers.

Meanwhile in tent 4 it wasn't so quite.

"Sakura" Sakura heard the voice but just turned around, she wanted to sleep more.

"Sakura" She heard the voice sound again and once again she ignored it.

"Sakura my beautiful flower wake up!!!" This time before she could do anything she felt herself being picked up and held in his hands

bridal style. She snuggled against his chest, she knew he would never hurt her…or she thought.

"If you will not wake up then please forgive me" She heard him say but before she had time to react she felt cold…okay freezing water

come around her. Her eyes shoot open and she realized Lee had thrown her, his beloved flower, into a lake un warned.

She swam up and gasped for air as she pulled her self on to the shore.

"Sakura I'm so glad you have awaken" Lee said as he ran over to her and embraced her in a huge hug.

"Lee you threw me into a lake…Do you think I would still be asleep?" Sakura said a tad bit angry.

"But you wouldn't wake up" Lee said as he picked her up bridal style again and took her back into the tent. When they got there he let

her down and she went over to her clothes and got dressed in her uniform.

"Lee why do you have to be so youthful in the mourning." Sakura said as she brushed her short hair. Lee was at the time doing

pushups.

"Well it's because" He jumped up from his pushups and walked over to her. Sakura put her brush down and turned to face Lee. He

put his hand on her smooth face and looked her in her beautiful green eyes.

"It's because I know that I'll see your beautiful smile" he said as he laid a gentle kiss on her lips and then pulled back. Sakura put her

arms around his neck and his arms found her waist.

"That's why I can never seem to bring myself to be mad at you." She said as she kissed him on the lips.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO In Tent 3 OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hinata you ready to go?" Naruto said as Hinata came out of the bathroom with her uniform on. Naruto was waiting eagerly by the

door.

"Yes." Hinata said. She had managed not to stutter when around him.

"Good follow me" Naruto said with a big grin. He then left the tent and Hinata followed.

After about 10 minutes of walking in silence Hinata spook up.

"Naruto where are we going?" Hinata asked in a shy voice as Naruto grabbed her hand.

"You'll see." Naruto said. After about 10 more minutes the couple found themselves on the shore of the lake.

"Hinata close your eyes and no peaking ka?" Naruto asked as he let go of Hinata's hand and smiled.

"Okay" she said as she closed her eyes. She felt Naruto move away from her. About 5 minutes later she felt him come close again.

"You can open them now" he said. She opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her made her fill with glee. In front of her was a

picnic set for two.

"Come on sit down" Naruto said as he sat down and patted the sit next to him. Hinata walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Wow Naruto this looks so cool." Hinata said as Naruto gave her a bowl of…….now if you cant guess what the bowl if then your not

a Naruto fan lol….well just in case your having a slow moment…a bowl of Ramen.

"Here eat it before it gets cold" he said with a grin only Naruto could do.

Hinata smiled as she ate the ramen. Naruto was eating his already. Hinata then put her bowl down.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto said as he put down his bowl as well and looked at her.

"Naruto…I need to tell you something" Hinata said as she looked at him. Her pale lavender eyes meet his blue ones.

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"I...love you Naruto and if you ever died I would never know what to do with my life. I don't think I could live with out you" Hinata

said as her eye's moved to the ground. Naruto looked at her and throw his arms around her.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm not going to die for a long time and even if I do. I will wait at heavens gate for you. Even if 'he' tells me I

must go in the gates I will say I won't go in till you arrive. And for the record, I love you more then life itself." Naruto said as the two's

eyes meet again.

"Naruto" Hinata said softly as his lips touched her tender ones.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO Back in Tent 5 OXOXOXOXOXOX

The two no long were sleeping. Neji was in the shower and Tenten was drinking some coffee.

10 minutes later Neji was still in the shower and Tenten was still drinking coffee…maybe we should move on to another couple.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO In Tent 2 OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Here put this on your eyes" Shikamaru said as he handed Ino a pink piece of clothe.

"But that's doesn't match?" Ino said as she looked at the cloth.

"Just put it over your eyes" Shika said as he handed it to her.

"Fine" Ino said as she tied the cloth around her eyes so she couldn't see anything. Shika took her hand.

"Don't peek got it? If you do then it'll be troublesome" he said as he led Ino somewhere.

Ino sighed. Shikamaru had never really been the romantic type, he thought it was all to troublesome, but he tried every now and then.

After about 10 minutes Shikamaru stopped walking.

"Are we here?" Ino asked, she didn't even know where she was to be exact.

Shika said nothing but he stood behind Ino and gently took off her blind fold. Ino gasped at what she saw. She was standing in a field

of beautiful multi-colored flowers. (AN yeah I know there's not really a place like that at Hogwarts but….uhh…now there is. Lol)

Ino fell backwards making Shikamaru fall to the ground, he had caught her. She lay in his lap just starring at the field; he had his arms

wrapped around her waist.

"It's……Its just so beautiful Shikamaru." Ino said her gaze fell to Shikamaru.

"I thought you would like it" he said as his eyes meet hers and he smiled. He kissed her and looked at the clouds.

"They remind me of you" He said as he looked back at her.

"Who are they?" Ino asked as she looked up at him.

"The clouds. That's why I always look at them." He said sweetly. Ino felt her face grow hot. The two then shared a passionate kiss.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOBack at Tent 5 OXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Neji had gotten out of the shower and had only his boxers on. He walked over to Tenten, who was still by the counter with an empty

mug in her hand.

"You know you take a long shower" Tenten said as Neji put his arms around her waist.

"So do you" he said as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"No I do not" Tenten said as she looked at him.

"I have never taken a shower as lon-" she was cut off as Neji's lips ceased hers.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO In Tent 1 OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where are those three" Tsunade said to herself as she swallowed some sake. Just as she lifted her bottle a whirlwind of sand

appeared in front of her. When the sand cleared there stood Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"You three are late" the Houkage told the three.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama we got held up in a few things." Temari apologized.

"Well at least you're here." Tsunade said as she rubbed her head.

"Here take this scroll and set it up next to the right of mine." She tossed them a summoning scroll which Kankuro caught.

"Thanks" the puppet master said as the three left the tent.

"Gaara is that you?" a voice said behind the three. The three turned around to see none other then Naruto and Hinata.

"You two look so adorable together" Temari said to Hinata since Naruto had run over to Gaara and had started to talk to him.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO In Tent 6 OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Shino your bugs are in Akamaru's fur get them out." Kiba said as he held said dog and was picking out bugs from Akamaru's fur.

"Those aren't my bugs." Shino said as he read a book (AN yeah vvveeerrryyy OOC but….oh well at least their in here. Lol).

"And how can you tell??" Kiba said as he plucked out more bugs from Akamaru's fur.

"He can tell since –munch- his bugs wouldn't be on Akamaru." Choji said as he plopped some chips in to his mouth.

"And how would you know Choji?" Kiba spat out.

"Because my bugs wouldn't make their home on a filthy dog." Shino said as he flipped the page.

"What Akamaru is not filthy! So where would they be then huh?? On me??" Kiba shouted.

"Though you're not much better." Shino said, Kiba looked at him confused.

"Wha? And what's that mean??" Kiba said.

"He means –munch- that his bugs are on you –munch- and that your not much more cleaner then Akamaru" Choji said while opening

another bag of chips and eating them.

"Shino I thought you were a nice person" Kiba said as he sat back down and picked some bugs off of Akamaru.

"I am….just not to you" Shino said as he turned the page.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO Later that night OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were all in Tenten's tent, the boys were in Shikamaru and Ino's tent.

"OMG! It was just sooooo beautiful. He blind folded me and took me to a field of flowers." Ino said as she closed her eyes and

smiled.

"Yeah wish Lee was like that sometimes" Sakura sighed.

"What happened??" Temari said as she looked at Sakura. The five were sitting in a circle telling the others about what had happened

that day.

"He woke me up by throwing me in a lake." Sakura said as she put her head down. Ino, Temari and Tenten laughed.

"But then he carried me back to the tent and said some sweet things and we kissed." Sakura said blushing.

"Okay I'm bored with billboard's love with Fuzzy brows. Tenten what'd you and Neji do all day." Ino said getting a glare from

Sakura.

"Nothing" Tenten said as she yawned. Everyone fell to the ground, even Hinata.

"But you and Neji always, I mean _always _do _things_" Sakura said as she looked at Tenten.

"Well last night. We were about to uh…do _it_ but then Harry, Hermione and Ron had walked in." Tenten laughed. Sakura, Ino, Hinata

and Temari already know that the three wizards know their secret and they were fine with it.

"Omg! So what happened, what'd they see??" Temari said eagerly.

"Well, Neji was on top of me, both our shirts were off and I had my hands down his pants." Tenten laughed.

"So what happened after words, when the three left?" Ino said as she looked at Tenten.

"Nothin" Tenten said bashfully.

"Oh come on Tenny tell us!!!"

"Don't got to" she said as she smiled.

"Your mean" Sakura said as she sighed. Temari and Hinata then told their stories.

After about an hour of gossip Neji forced the girls, excluding his beloved, out of the tent.

"So how was your talk with the guys" Tenten laughed as she poked Neji in the stomach as he walked by, towards the bed.

"All that happened was Naruto arguing with Gaara and Gaara getting pissed and then Kankuro hitting Naruto over the head and the

events go on and on." Neji said bored as he got dressed and climbed in bed.

"And how was your day?" Neji asked as Tenten changed into her night clothes.

"Good…I guess. All they talked about was what had happened today or some old gossip. Nothing special." Tenten said as she slid in

the bed.

"Did you tell them what we happened this mourning?" Neji smirked as he hugged Tenten and laid his head on top of hers.

"Well…not all" Tenten said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"hn" Neji hummed as he closed his eyes.

Tenten frowned as she recalled what had gone on early that day.

**Flashback**

After Neji pulled back from his kiss he walked on to the other side of the counter as Tenten got him a cup a tea.

"So what did you want to talk about Neji?" Tenten asked as she pored herself another cup of coffee.

"You do know that the final stage is tomorrow." Neji said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know." Tenten said as she blows on the hot coffee.

"You remember what Tsunade said right?" Neji asked as he drank his tea. Tenten looked at the floor then sighed.

"Yeah I remember."

**End Flashback**

Tenten then fell asleep.

* * *

Well there's Chap. 13 hope you liked it even if it was just a filler 3 anyway sorry again for all OCC, grammer mistakes and spelling

mistakes. Now im off to write the last chap. or chap.'s. And sorry again for the late update.


	14. Fare Well

Okay. Well this is the last chap. finally. lol Also you all should thank kellyshl because i only wrote this for her. The reason: she went and reviewed every single chap. of this story even though i hadn't updated it in a year x3 lol I'm sorry but i dont even look at stories that havn't been updated within the last two months xD lol. So yes. This is a very crappy ending and it was not planned...

Anyway. Hasn't been beta'ed so lots of mistakes and crap.

Once again this is dedicated to kellyshl. c:

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The next day came fast and before anyone knew it, Harry was standing in the stadium where the third challenge was to be held

The next day came fast and before anyone knew it, Harry was standing in the stadium where the third challenge was to be held. He looked around but couldn't find Tenten or any of the other ninja's anywhere.

"Where are they?" he mumbled under his breath. Dumbledore's voice could be heard other the whole stadium. All looked to the old wizard who was standing next to his seat.

"Welcome to the third and final event of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Our two contestants will have to go through this maze and find the cup. Who ever reaches it first wins. Harry will enter first" The old man smiled but poor Harry was too caught in his thinking to really listen. He hadn't even said anything about Tenten or anyone else? What was going on? Before he knew it Harry was pushed into the maze. He ran along the endless bushes. He was trying to think of the tournament but in the back of his mind he was still worrying about the ninja's. After much difficulties Harry reached the middle of the maze with the other wizard no where in sight. He grabbed the cup and the maze disappeared.

"And the winner of the Tri-Wizard tournament is Harry Potter!!" Dumbledore said loudly as everyone broke into cheers. Ron and Hermione were the first to run over the Harry and give him a big hug.

"Wow that was awesome Harry! Congrates!" Ron said smiling and looking at the trophy.

"Guys. Did you notice that Tenten wasn't even there and Dumbledore didn't even seem to say anything about her disappearance?" His two best friends looked at Harry confusingly.

"Harry. Who's Tenten?" Hermione asked feeling Harry's forehead. Harry moved away from her touch.

"Tenten. We hung out with her and the other ninja's almost all year?!" Harry looked at the two his mouth sort of gasping. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we don't know anyone named Tenten."

"And we don't know any ninja's ether." Ron asked still holding the trophy. Harry shook his head.

"I'll show you" he then ran off towards where the tents were supposed to be. When he got there though all he saw was a field of grass.

"What?" He said to himself as he walked over to where tent 5 usually was. In the grass he found a small red box with a piece of paper, which was rolled up, tied to it. He bent down and took the paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_You're probably wondering where we are, huh? Sorry we didn't get to say bye. But as things happen our village has become under attack and they need our help there. I'm sorry we didn't get to tell you. Tsunade_ _decided to just tell us yesterday and we left early this mourning. Also everyone except you doesn't remember us. Guess you probably already figured that out though. Anyway this year was fun. See ya around. _

_Signed,_

_Your ninja friends_

_P.S. Congrates on winning the tournament. We all knew you would. :)_

Harry looked at it and blinked then picked up the box. He untied the bow and took the top off. When it fell off a bright light shined as Harry fell backwards. Ron and Hermione came just in time and caught him asking what was wrong. The letter that he was holding drifted from his hand and blew in the wind. On the back was a small note that had gone un-read by the young wizard. It read:

_When you open that box all your memories of us will disappear. Have a good life._

As the paper flew in the wind the words started to smear and soon disappeared. Thus ending an adventure that few would ever remember.

--The End--

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. Now im off to work on my Akuroku stories.


End file.
